Tal vez esta sea otra tonta historia de amor
by Eli Evans
Summary: CAP.6 UP! Lily y sus amigos se enfrentan a su último año en Hogwarts sin saber todo lo que les espera. Seguirán en contra de los Merodeadores y las chicas que se creen oro? Averigualo haciendo click y leyendo esta alocada historia xD DEJEN RR PLEASE :
1. Tal vez este sea el principio del comien

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes y/o cosas que reconozcan, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la inteligente y admirada J.K.Rowling (:_ _Lo demás es puro producto de mi querida imaginación n.n xD_

**Holaaa ! Soy yo otra vez! n.n **_(cri cri... se oyen grillos en el público) _

**¬¬' Vamos, no se acuerdan de mí? Elii Evans, la autora del fic Sweet Seventeen de los merodeadores** _(se oyen grillos más fuertes)_** oh! de acuerdo, si no lo han leido pueden hacerlo, me harían muy feliz (:**  
**  
Para desgracia de ustedes, he vuelto al mundo FanFiction xD aunq mucho más loca q la última vez o.O (q desgracia T.T ; tendré q consultar a mi médico x unas buenas pastillas calmantes...) Ehh... por donde iba? ah, si! les decía q he vuelto n.n con una nueva historia merodeadora :O q espero q les guste :D ojalá tenga tanto éxito como la otra historia... pueden creer q recibí 100 RR? o.O pues yo tampoco! xD jajaja. **

**En fin, ya me voi y les dejo el primer cap de esta historia (: **

**No se olviden de opinar mandándome un bonito review n.n sólo tienen q apretar el GO! de abajo de todo cuando terminen de leer y comentar su opinión :) VAMOS NO CUESTA NADA ! Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, desde con felicitaciones hasta con malas palabras xD**

**Nos vemos al final (: DISFRUTEN n.n**

****

**TAL VEZ ESTA SEA OTRA TONTA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

Capítulo 1: **Tal vez este sea el principio del comienzo**

Trac, trac, trac, trac. Las rueditas del baúl chocaban contra el irregular suelo de la estación. Trac, trac, trac, trac; hacían mientras rodaban y rodaban infinitamente. Trac, trac, bum, bum, trac, trac. Ahora el sonido de las rueditas iba acompañado por las fuertes pisadas de una muchacha alta y seria que arrastraba el baúl. Trac, trac, bum, bum, trac, trac. La joven tenía una cabellera color rojo fuego recogida en una coleta alta de lo más común, mientras que unos brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda resaltaban de su tez pálida y bañada en pecas. Trac, trac, bum, bum, trac, trac. Llevaba una holgada camiseta manga corta blanca con unos estampados junto con unos simples vaqueros gastados y zapatillas deportivas. Trac, trac, bum… tractractractractractractrac; ahora la muchacha, arrastraba al baúl por las escaleras del expreso que la llevaría a su colegio. Al terminar el último escalón, suspiró exhausta, pues el equipaje pesaba mucho, y siguió arrastrándolo por el pasillo del tren en busca de un compartimiento para ocupar. La mayoría de ellos estaban ocupados, ya fuera por sus respectivos habitantes o por bolsos que habían dejado para que no les robasen los lugares. La chica continuó caminando hasta el final del tren, y abrió la puerta del último compartimiento con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al ver a una joven sentada en un asiento totalmente concentrada en lo que parecía ser un gran libro de Defensa.

- Lo siento, srta. Greys, pero el tren va lleno, así que si me disculpa¿podría sentarme con usted el resto del viaje?

La muchacha levantó desconcertada la vista del aburrido volumen de Defensa antes de hacerlo a un lado y abalanzarse sobre su amiga como una fiera hambrienta. Lily, sonriendo, le devolvió el abrazo y al separarse exclamó:

- ¡Vaya cambio, chica¡Luces increíble!

Amber Greys, mejor conocida como "la sabia Amber", era una joven de cabello castaño claro, ahora corto hasta por arriba de los hombros y desflecado con unos ligeros reflejos rubios que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos color chocolate tapados por unos lentes de marco cuadrado negros. Era media cabeza más baja que Lily, y apenas un poco más rellena; pero después de todo¿quién podía ser más delgada que Lily? Vestía una camisa de mujer color blanco junto a unos pantalones negros y al final unas sandalias del mismo color que la prenda inferior. Sonrió a Lily con una sonrisa sincera y extremadamente feliz, antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia su asiento.

- Lily, te mueres cuando te enteres de lo valioso que es este libro –le informó mostrándole el pesado volumen que estaba leyendo antes-. Es de hace más de trescientos años, y habla sobre las antiguas defensas que utilizaban los romanos… ¡es realmente increíble! Me lo dio mi padre la semana pasada, y desde entonces no he dejado de leerlo –terminó entusiasmada, posando en las manos de su amiga el libro-.

Lily lo observó atentamente. Realmente parecía viejo. El forro negro que lo protegía, estaba rasgado en varios lados y las letras que rezaban el título del libro en un idioma extraño que Lily no podía comprender estaban borroneadas y apenas podían verse al ojo humano. Para ella no parecía nada más que un libro viejo y aburrido que no servía para nada, pero sabía que para Amber significaba un gran tesoro, de modo que con una sonrisa murmuró:

- Tienes razón, es genial

Amber pareció satisfecha con la respuesta de su compañera, de modo que tomó el libro nuevamente entre sus manos y lo guardó en su baúl tan delicadamente como si fuera de cristal. En aquel momento, en la puerta del compartimiento apareció una nueva muchacha de aspecto cansado arrastrando los pies y bufando malhumoradamente. Tenía una gran mata de cabello negro oscuro con ondas y unos preciosos ojos azul marino que en aquel momento no parecían ser tan hermosos, pues tenía unas ojeras tremendas. Vestía una musculosa azulada con una falda de jean desflecada y unas zapatillas a juego con la musculosa en los pies. Arrojó sin ninguna preocupación su equipaje y se dejó caer junto a Lily largando un gran suspiro, como si hubiese corrido una larga maratón.

- Hola, chicas… -jadeó mientras cerraba los ojos y se colocaba una mano en el pecho-. Lamento no saludarlas adecuadamente, pero… es que… estoy agotada…

- Pero¿qué te ocurrió?- inquirió la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo hacia su amiga-.

- ¿Qué crees que pudo ocurrir?- le espetó la morocha con impaciencia-. Mi idiota hermano mayor me cambió la alarma de mi despertador para que sonara a las tres y media de la madrugada y yo como una tonta, me desperté pensando que era la hora de partir y luego de cambiarme y tener todo listo ¡me doy cuenta de que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana! Entonces, maldiciendo a mí querido hermano y a todo lo que tuviera relación con él, me senté malhumorada en mi cama dispuesta a esperar a que se hiciera la hora en la que supuestamente tenía que levantarme; pero entonces me quedé dormida, y para cuando desperté, era tardísimo, de modo que no pude tomar mi delicioso desayuno y tuve que salir a las corridas de mi casa hasta aquí –tomó aire y suspiró-. Esa es toda la historia. Lástima que no haya tenido un minuto para matar a mi hermano –se lamentó negando con la cabeza-.

Sus amigas rieron ignorando la furia de la chica.

- Desde que te conozco, nunca te has llevado bien con tu hermano, Sally –comentó Amber con una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Prueba tener un hermano tan insoportablemente insoportable como él y luego me cuentas –respondió la morena de mal modo cruzándose de brazos-.

Lily y Amber intercambiaron una mirada y una risita para frustración de Sally; pero desgraciadamente, su frustración se hizo mil veces mayor al escuchar las voces que se aproximaban hacia el compartimiento.

- Te digo que este va a ser el mejor año de nuestras vidas, Prongs –decía una voz masculina-. Va a ser tan genial, que no lo vamos a poder… -se calló al toparse contra el compartimiento de las chicas, y dibujó una sonrisa llena de arrogancia en su rostro al verlas-. Buenos días, muchachas ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

Rápidamente, Amber sacó de su baúl un libro al azar y se tapó con él. Era totalmente predecible que se estaba por armar una de las batallas de sus amigas contra los seres más arrogantes de la Tierra; y ella no tenía ningunas ganas de participar. Como su mente estaba preparada a escuchar, la voz de Sally sonó en el compartimiento como un cuchillo atravesando el aire:  
- ¿Quieres que te mande a unas nuevas vacaciones de una buena patada, Black?

- ¡Hey¿Por qué la agresión desde temprano, Collins?- dijo el muchacho con cierta tranquilidad y sin apartar aquella sonrisa arrogante. Tenía facciones muy atractivas y su cabello negro azulado perfectamente peinado junto a sus bellos ojos grises no le desfavorecía para nada-. ¿Este año también nos llevaremos mal?

- Para tu información, Black, nosotros siempre nos llevamos mal y este año no va a ser la excepción –le espetó la morena con frialdad-.

- ¿Pueden parar de pelear?- dijo otro muchacho que había aparecido junto a Black. Era tan alto como su amigo, de pelo negro azabache y muy revuelto, con unos ojos brillantes color avellana detrás de unos lentes de marco redondo-. Buenos días, Evans –añadió inmediatamente al ver que Lily estaba allí ignorando completamente a las demás-. ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones¿Bien? Supongo que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti, primor

- Primero que nada, no se te ocurra volver a llamarme "primor" si quieres conservar tus partes –le espetó Lily-. Segundo, si te hubiese extrañado aunque fuera un segundo, ya estaría consultando por un turno a San Mungo y tercero… bueno, pues, no hay tercero pero se me acaba de ocurrir¡LÁRGATE!

- ¿Qué son esos gritos?

Otro joven había aparecido en el marco de la puerta, abriéndose paso entre los otros dos chicos. Tenía el cabello color naranja largo hasta los hombros, recogido en una pequeña coleta desprolija y unos ojos castaños con un brillo travieso. Atravesó fugazmente el compartimiento y arrojó su equipaje a un asiento antes de voltearse con los brazos cruzados a los demás.

- El día que dejen de pelearse, les juro que haré todas sus tareas de pociones –dijo amargamente-. Chicas¿tienen que ponerse de esta manera cada vez que los chicos aparecen?

- ¡No te atrevas a defenderlos, Aaron!- exclamó Sally con furia señalando con el dedo índice a James y Sirius-.

- No los defiendo, Sally, por favor tranquilízate…

- ¡Ellos siempre son los que molestan¡Aún no entiendo como puedes juntarte con estos sacos de patatas descuidadas!

Aaron no pudo evitar amagar una sonrisa antes de contestar. Los insultos de Sally eran tan graciosos, que le costaba disimular la gravedad de la escena.

- Sally, baja los humos –indicó levantando una mano para que se callara-. James, Sirius, los veo luego¿vale? Porque si nos juntamos todos a disfrutar el viaje creo que terminaremos con unas cuantas partes de nuestro cuerpo dañadas.

Los muchachos se limitaron a sonreír divertidamente, antes de saludarlo con unas palmadas en la espalda, y caminar por el pasillo en busca de otro compartimiento. Aaron cerró la puerta y se dejó caer junto a Amber, quien seguía fingiendo leer y mirándola le sonrió.

- Chica, ya puedes dejar tu escondite. La batalla ha concluido.

La castaña asomó sus ojos con lentes por encima del libro para asegurarse. Luego lo cerró y lo volvió a guardar mientras murmuraba:

- No creo poder seguir aguantando estas peleas tan absurdas. ¿Es que no pueden contenerse y ya?

- ¡Es imposible contenerse!- exclamó Sally-. ¡Sólo hay que verles sus caras de bodoques para intentar controlar el genio!

- No tienen cara de bodoques, Sally –la corrigió Lily-. Son guapos ¿quién lo niega? Pero son terriblemente insoportables –suspiró-. Es una lástima, ya que tienen mucho cerebro…

Sally la miró con ojos como platos mientras Aaron y Amber se limitaban a intercambiar una mirada llena de misterio.

- No te atrevas a poner una palabra más a favor de ellos, Lily o tendré que dejar de dirigirte la palabra por el resto de mi vida

La pelirroja sonrió divertida y dirigió la vista hacia sus otros dos amigos quienes intentan contener la risa. La puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse y en ella apareció un joven de cara alargada y pálida con una cortina de pelo negro grasiento cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro. Al ver a Lily, se ruborizó ligeramente y balbuceó:

- H-hola, Li-lily… te estaba b-buscando…

Ella sonrió alegremente.

- ¡Hola, Sev¿Qué tal andas?

- Bien…

Snape se sintió un poco observado, pues todas las miradas de los amigos de Lily se dirigían hacia él y no de manera muy amigable, sinceramente.

- Eh… s-sólo ve-venía a ver có-cómo estabas…eh… nos vemos luego. A-adiós –y dicho eso se escabulló de allí rápidamente-.

Sally y Aaron soltaron una carcajada estridente que resonó en toda la habitación. Lily frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan idiota para hablar?- soltó la morocha limpiándose las lágrimas de risa de los ojos-.

- No lo sé –sonrió Aaron-. P-pero re-resulta tan pa-patético… -añadió imitándolo a lo que ambos volvieron a reír-.

- ¿Quieren dejar de humillarlo?- les espetó la pelirroja claramente enfadada-. Si se comporta de esa forma es porque sabe que ustedes se burlan de él. En cambio conmigo es mucho más amistoso y agradable.

Sus amigos se miraron y volvieron a reír, esta vez, más fuerte.

- ¿Amigable?- repitió Sally con incredulidad-. ¡Vamos, Lily! Seguramente cuando tú te das media vuelta anda diciendo junto a sus amiguitos cosas horrendas sobre ti.

- No es cierto –negó la pelirroja-. Él es mi amigo.

- Querrás decir que finge serlo –la corrigió la morena-.

- ¿Por qué fingiría?

- Mmm… déjame pensar… -murmuró la joven frotándose la barbilla-. ¿Tal vez para ponerte en ridículo?

Lily se limitó a ignorarla y se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla, pero un pie envuelto en una alta bota rosa chillón la frenó. La pelirroja levantó la mirada para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con la insufrible muñeca barbie hueca de Bridget Samuels. La muchacha poseía un extenso cabello rubio sedoso y brillante hasta la cintura y un cuerpo nada desproporcionado. Iba cubierta en un pequeño vestido a juego con las botas que, a decir verdad, sólo le tapaba lo necesario. Al ver a Lily, bajó un poco sus lentes de sol rosados con su mano de uñas cuidadosamente pintadas dejando a relucir sus ojos castaños bien maquillados.

- ¿Has visto a Jimmy?- inquirió con voz autoritaria-.

- Disculpa, no sé a quién te refieres –respondió Lily desafiante-.

La rubia soltó una risita infantil y se volteó a sus dos amigas de atrás.

- ¿Han oído eso, chicas¡Esta niña no sabe quién es Jimmy!

Se oyeron risas tontas muy parecidas a la de la rubia y otra muchacha apareció en el umbral de la puerta con aire de superioridad. Tenía el cabello tan largo y cuidado como el de Bridget, con la diferencia de que era castaño claro. Parpadeó abriendo y cerrando sus ojos celestes y preguntó:

- ¿De modo que tampoco sabes quién es Siri?

- Lamento decirte que no –le espetó la pelirroja con enfado-. Tal vez, si fueran más explícitas podría saber a quienes se refieren

- Lily, buscan a James y Sirius –le informó Aaron mientras se ponía de pie-.

- ¡Hola, Aaru!- saludaron las chicas con una sonrisa tonta-.

- Hola, Bridget, Barbie… Brittany –añadió él dirigiéndose por último a una muchacha de cabello largo y negro de atrás-. Si buscan a los chicos, lamento comunicarles que no están aquí

- Oh, desde luego que sabemos que no están aquí –rió Bridget con una sonrisita-. Sería imposible que estuvieran con ustedes, sacándote a ti, por supuesto, Aaru –dibujó una mueca-. Sólo queríamos saber si los habían visto

- No, no los hemos visto –le espetó Lily de mal modo. Realmente esas tontas niñitas la estaban cansando-. Así que pueden retirarse

Las chicas se mostraron enfadadas por el tono de voz que había empleado Lily.

- Bueno si no los vieron… -dijo la rubia y haciendo una seña a sus amigas dieron media vuelta y se marcharon-.

La pelirroja bufó y se dejó caer en su asiento, mientras Aaron la observaba divertido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lily?

- Lo que sucede es que no puedo creer que exista gente tan descerebrada

Sus amigos sonrieron.

- Pues siéntete orgullosa de no ser una de ellas –dijo Amber-.

- Pero es… -suspiró furiosamente-. Me da tanta bronca; ¿ustedes las oyeron? Son tan patéticas. No puedo creer que Black sea el novio de esa Barbara Williams y que Potter haga lo que quiera Samuels –su voz sonó disgustada-.

- ¿No lo puedes creer o no lo quieres creer?- preguntó Amber tanteando terreno-.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le espetó Lily rápidamente-.

- No sé, amiga, pero… siempre me ha parecido que algo te atrae de Potter y te molesta que haga cosas que no quieres que haga

La cara de Lily ya de por sí era pálida, pero al escuchar "algo te atrae de Potter" se tornó tan blanca que parecía probable poder ver a través de ella.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que me gusta Potter?

- No, Lily… -negó rápidamente la castaña al ver el tono amenazante en su voz-.

- Porque si eso es lo que quieres decir, desde ya te advierto que no vuelvas a pensar semejante estupidez porque pensaré que has perdido tu cerebro –respondió fríamente-.

Se produjo un silencio tenso. Nadie había escuchado jamás a Lily contestar de esa forma a Amber. Se notaba que la pelirroja no tomaba por broma aquel tema. Fue un milagro que la señora regordeta con el carrito de dulces llegara en aquel momento.

- ¿Desean algo, queridos?

- Todo lo que sea grasoso, engordante y extremadamente delicioso –respondió Aaron rápidamente con una sonrisa tratando de aliviar el ambiente-.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas después de engullir todos los dulces que pudieron y llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade en donde los esperaban los típicos carruajes grandes y majestuosos que eran tirados por fuerzas invisibles. Realmente fue un caos organizarse para bajar del tren, pues había un gran grupo de niños de primer año demasiado ansiosos que bloqueaban el camino. Finalmente, pudieron caminar hacia los carros y Lily, Sally y Amber ocuparon el primero que vieron libre. Sin embargo, Aaron decidió irse con James, Sirius, Remus y Peter quienes los llamaban de uno de los carruajes cercanos.

- Lo siento –se excusó Aaron antes de salir tras de ellos-.

- A veces pienso que Aaron los prefiere a ellos –comentó Sally amargamente mientras el carruaje empezaba a avanzar-.

- No es cierto –negó Amber-. Nos quiere por igual. Es que a veces necesita estar con compañía de su mismo sexo, hombres ¿sabes?

- Ah, pero ¿Potter y Black son hombres?- preguntó la morocha fingiendo sorpresa-. Y yo que creía que eran bestias…

Lily sonrió mientras la castaña negaba con la cabeza y observó el castillo por la ventanilla. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de volver a ver aquellos elegantes y antiguos corredores llenos de retratos! Y pensar que aquel sería su último año… qué angustia le daba aquello…

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el carruaje se detuvo indicando que el viaje había concluido, de modo que las tres jóvenes se bajaron para encaminarse hacia el colegio. Por el camino, se encontraron a varios compañeros a quienes saludaron con un alegre "¡hola!" o un simple gesto con la mano. Las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron ante ellos, y Lily pudo ver cómo la profesora McGonagall se ocupaba de los de primer año un poco más a la derecha. Atravesaron una especie de pasillo hasta llegar al Gran Salón, el cual estaba típicamente decorado con sus flotantes y luminosas velas, y ocuparon sus asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero, para desgracia de Lily y Sally, los merodeadores se sentaron cerca de ellas, y tras ellos los siguieron Bridget, Barbara y Brittany, mejor conocidas como las "Babies B".

- ¡Hola, chicas!- las saludó Remus sonriente. Tenía el cabello castaño más largo que la última ocasión, y sus ojos color miel resplandecían bajo la luz de las velas también destacando una cuantas cicatrices en su rostro-.

Las tres lo saludaron alegremente, mientras la ceremonia de selección comenzaba. El sombrero seleccionador cantó una pequeña canción que fue aplaudida estrepitosamente e inmediatamente, los alumnos más pequeños fueron llamados por la profesora de Transformaciones:

- Carter, Devon

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- McDonald, Zacharie

- ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos. James pudo ver como Lily sonreía al ver al muchacho sentarse cerca de ella. No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago; realmente era muy hermosa. La selección pareció durar siglos; incluso parecía que la lista de alumnos era más larga que de costumbre. Sirius no paraba de protestar por su comida y Peter no era la excepción.

- Encima aún falta el discurso de Dumbledore –comentó Sirius con angustia-.

Efectivamente, al terminar la ceremonia, el director se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

- ¡Muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros!...

- Le faltó "y animales", señor director… -susurró Sally por lo bajo refiriéndose a James y Sirius-.

Amber le dio un codazo.

- … ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes que nada, quería aclararles un par de cositas…

El "par de cositas" resultó ser una extensa lista de prohibiciones y consejos que no parecían terminar. Sirius llegó a tal nivel de desnutrición que ya empezaba a gemir. Remus trataba de calmarlo, pero parecía imposible que el moreno dejara de quejarse por la falta de comida. Después de lo que parecieron noches eternas, el director carraspeó. Pareció divertirse al ver las caras de sufrimiento de la mayoría de sus alumnos.

- Disculpen por el discurso tan largo, se me fue un poco de las manos… -admitió Dumbledore-.

- ¿Un poco?- gimió Sirius-. ¡Yo creo que se le fue de las manos, de los pies, de la cabeza…¡Ouch!- exclamó frotándose la costilla, pues Remus le había dado un codazo para callarlo-.

- Pero ahora pasemos a la última cosa importante que queda: el nombramiento de los dos premio anuales –varios alumnos se sentaron derechos con mirada expectante-. Para darles más pistas, ambos son de Gryffindor –las demás casas parecieron decepcionadas- Ambos alumnos excepcionalmente inteligentes –cada vez había más miradas curiosas que observaban a la mesa de Gryffindor-. Ambos muy valientes y atentos –Lily temblaba bajo su asiento-. De distintos sexos –cruzó los dedos-. Y la señorita premio anual es… -la pelirroja se estremeció bruscamente-. ¡Lily Evans!

Lily saltó de su asiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras la aplaudían. Sintió que Amber y Sally la abrazaban fuertemente y que Aaron le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Caminó a gran velocidad radiantemente feliz hacia la mesa de profesores en donde Dumbledore la esperaba con una cálida sonrisa y una medalla dorada. Al cabo de unos segundos, la medalla resplandecía en su pecho. Miró hacia la mesa de su casa con alegría. No podía creerlo¡era premio anual! Se preguntó quién sería el talentoso caballero que sería su pareja. Estaba segura de que sería Remus… pero entonces, Dumbledore dijo:

- Y el premio anual masculino es, nada más y nada menos que… ¡James Potter!

Lily vio como todos se abalanzaban sobre James como fieras hambrientas. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera sobre la cabeza, congelándole todos los sentidos. ¿James Potter, el rey de romper las normas, el presumido, el idiota, premio anual? Vio como James se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella, sonriente. No pudo evitar admitir que era muy guapo… pero¿qué tenía que ver aquello con ser premio anual¡Era tan injusto! Abrió la boca para protestar, pero James quien tenía la medalla de oro ya puesta en su pecho le susurró:

- Felicidades, Evans. Te lo merecías

Ella no pudo responderle el "y tú no" que tanto quería decir; después de todo James era un buen alumno. Sonrió al verlo tan feliz pensando que después de todo, tal vez, sólo tal vez se lo merecía.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? ojalá les haya gustado n.n  
****Espero sus críticas (: ; no lo olviden ; así me animarán a seguir escribiendo, si eso es lo q quieren claro xD  
****Besotes para todos! n.n**

**Elii ♥**

**PD: Sin reviews no continúo la historia u.u **


	2. El chico sapo

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes y/o cosas que reconozcan, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la inteligente y admirada J.K.Rowling (: Lo demás es puro producto de mi querida imaginación n.n xD_

**Holaaa! cómo andan? ojalá que tan feliz como yo! n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios! 20 RR en un sólo capítulo! O.O aún no puedo creerlo... gracias a todos los que se pasaron (: los respondoré todos más abajo. Había empezado a contestarlos, cuando apreté la tecla para borrar una palabra que me había confundido y se me fue la página para atrás! O.O me quería matar x.x ahora tuve que empezar toooodo de vuelta ¬¬  
****En fin, les dejo el 2do cap que espero que les guste (:  
****Nos vemos después! (o mejor dicho, nos** _"leemos"_ **después xD)**

**PD:**_ El símbolo "o o o" indica algún cambio de escena y/o tema_

Capítulo 2: **El chico sapo **

- Así que premios anuales¿eh¡Quién iba a pensar que algún día Lily y Potter compartirían algo en común!

- ¿Quieres cerrar esa bocaza que tienes, Sally?- le espetó la pelirroja malhumorada-. Ya tengo bastante con que todo el mundo ande murmurando la coincidencia…

- Pero¿qué coincidencia, Lily?- dijo Amber ajustándose los lentes-. ¡Ambos son excelentes alumnos y se lo merecían!

Las tres jóvenes caminaban hacia la mazmorra en donde tenían clases de Pociones; y desafortunadamente estaban llegando tarde gracias a que Sally había tardado en terminar su carne asada del almuerzo. Lily consultó su reloj y dio un respingo al ver que llegaban más de cinco minutos después de la hora.

- ¡Vamos!- las apremió mientras echaba a correr por el corredor y su mochila rellena de libros se balanceaba violentamente sobre su hombro-.

- ¡Lily, ni pienses que voy a correr para llegar a una clase! –le gritó Sally-. ¡Además Slughorn te quiere tanto que no le importaría que llegaras media hora más tarde!

Pero Lily no la escuchó y siguió corriendo hasta doblar en la esquina y meterse por el pasadizo que conducía a la mazmorra. Amber se apresuró a seguirla corriendo lo más rápido que podía y dejando a la morena sola detrás.

- ¡Déjenme sola, total no me importa!- chilló ésta mientras seguía caminando tranquilamente por el corredor. Entonces, Amber se perdió de vista y ella se quedó en el medio del pasillo sin compañía alguna-. No las voy a correr –se dijo en voz alta. Se mordió el labio y observó el lugar por donde se habían ido-. ¡Espérenme!- gritó mientras echaba a correr como loca-.

Las alcanzó justo cuando la pelirroja empujaba la puerta de la mazmorra y con una sonrisa de inocencia pedía disculpas:

- ¡Profesor Slughorn, lo siento tanto! Lamentamos llegar tarde, es que tuvimos un percance…

- No te preocupes, Lily –la interrumpió el hombre con una sonrisa mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-. No hay problema

La chica dio las gracias y les hizo señas a sus amigas para que juntas fueran a sentarse en un banco vacío que había en el medio justo junto a los de Slytherin quienes las miraban burlones. La pelirroja dejó caer su mochila en el asiento y le sonrió a un chico pálido de cabello grasoso que estaba en un extremo de la habitación. Éste le devolvió el gesto pero sin despegar los labios.

- Muy bien –continuó Slughorn paseándose por entre los alumnos mientras fruncía la boca haciendo que su bigote, en aquellos momentos negro, se moviera graciosamente-. Hoy vamos a trabajar con tres pociones muy complicadas y extrañamente misteriosas –agitó su varita y tres calderos aparecieron frente a la clase-. Formarán grupos de no más de cinco personas y tomarán un poco de cada poción en aquellos recipientes descartables –señaló la pila de éstos sobre el escritorio-, para luego desarrollar una redacción importante sobre cada una. Pueden comenzar.

Lily, Amber y Sally se juntaron rápidamente con Aaron antes de que los merodeadores se lo llevaran y también agarraron a Remus quien las siguió desorientado.

- ¡Hey¡Eso no es justo!- protestó Sirius-. ¡Tienen demasiados cerebros en un solo grupo!

- Vamos, Paddy, podemos hacer un mejor trabajo sin ellos –dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente mientras iba en busca de un recipiente-. Quejicus, ese recipiente es mío –dijo al ver que Snape tomaba uno-. Devuélvemelo

- No veo tu nombre en él -le espetó Snape entrecerrando los ojos-.

- ¿Ah no?- dijo James fingiendo sorpresa. Sacó su varita e hizo un complicado movimiento con ella mientras apuntaba al recipiente. Las palabras "James Potter" aparecieron escritas sobre el plástico-¡Mira, ahora tiene mi nombre! Así que dámelo –hizo una mueca burlona-.

Snape le arrojó el recipiente con odio y tomó otro. Giró sobre sus talones para irse, pero antes murmuró:

- No sabía que eras tan inútil al extremo de no poder agarrar un recipiente y tener que quitárselo a otro

James iba a replicar, pero sabía que no era seguro ya que Slughorn estaba mirando hacia aquel lado; de modo que fingiendo no haberlo escuchado, tomó dos recipientes más y los hundió en cada caldero para tomar un poco de cada poción; luego se fue hacia donde estaba Sirius, quien charlaba tranquilamente con su novia, Barbara.

- Padfoot, debemos hacer esto –le reprochó James al llegar, mientras acomodaba los recipientes rellenos de poción sobre la mesa-.

Pero su amigo no pareció escucharlo; más bien parecía enfrascado en la muchacha que tenía delante y no precisamente en lo que ésta decía. James suspiró.

- ¡Padfoot no está Moony con nosotros para hacernos el trabajo, así que ven aquí y ayúdame!

Sirius lo miró desconcertado, como si lo viera por primera vez.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Estamos en medio de la clase de Pociones¿Recuerdas?- le dijo su amigo pasándole una mano por delante de la cara para que reaccionara-.

- Ya sé, Prongs ¿Y eso qué?

- Olvídalo, Padfoot –se rindió James haciendo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera con lo suyo. Sirius volvió a su charla con Barbara como si nada-.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, Jamsie?

Una mano delicada se había posado en su hombro y una voz suave le hablaba al oído. Se giró para ver a Bridget sonriéndole y pestañeando coquetamente. Hacía siglos que la chica quería algo con él, pero James siempre se había negado. No sabía por qué, pero prefería ser libre para observar a cualquier chica (mejor dicho, a Evans) sin sentirse culpable.

- Uhmm, no gracias, Brid –negó él mientras tomaba una pluma y un pergamino para anotar sobre las pociones-. Wormtail, ven a hacer algo positivo en tu vida y anota…

Peter, quien estaba sentado cómodamente observando a Bridget como un programa entretenido de televisión, sacudió la cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos y se encaminó hacia James.

- Yo puedo anotar si quieres, amor –se ofreció Bridget acariciándole los hombros-.

- No, gracias de enserio – volvió a negar el chico fingiendo observar una de las pociones de color rosado que hacía burbujas. Realmente le costaba concentrarse si Bridget estaba acariciándolo-.

Entonces, mientras Peter anotaba los distintos colores de las pociones, la rubia se acercó lo suficiente a James como para susurrarle en justo al lado de la oreja:

- Qué guapo estás hoy, James

Al chico casi se le resbala el recipiente que había tomado para observar mejor. Parpadeó y se dirigió a Sirius fingiendo no haber escuchado a Bridget.

- Ehh, Padfoot, ésta es _Verolio_¿verdad?- preguntó mostrándole el recipiente con la poción rosada. Pero desafortunadamente, Sirius no lo escuchaba. Bridget apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba por detrás. Su respiración se agitó-. Padfoot¿es _Verolio_?- volvió a repetir con incomodidad-.

- Sí, Potter, es _Verolio_¿acaso no te das cuenta?- le espetó Lily quien había aparecido de la nada y tenía una mano toda manchada de un verde desagradable-. Y haz el favor de ligar en otra parte –añadió señalando a Bridget, quien lo había soltado y la miraba ofendida-; estamos en una clase, por si no te habías dado cuenta

- Sí, eh… tienes razón, Evans- respondió James agradecido de que hubiera aparecido para soltarse de Bridget-. ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

- Sally me volcó poción de _Kevero_ –contestó rodando los ojos. De pronto pareció acordarse de con quién hablaba-. Pero¿qué te tengo que dar a ti explicaciones? Haz algo constructivo por el planeta y alcánzame ese trapo para limpiarme¿quieres?

James le entregó el trapo con una sonrisa que ella devolvió con una mirada fulminante para luego alejarse. No sabía que rayos le atraía de ella, pues lo trataba como bosta de sus zapatos, pero era fascinante. Suspiró y se volteó hacia Peter que había vuelto a mirar embelesado a la rubia, quien se había puesto a fijar en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo si se le había corrido el delineado.

- Wormtail¿quieres seguir anotando o también tengo que hacerlo yo?

o o o

- Es inútil. No puedo hacerlo.

Lily, Aaron, Amber y Sally estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común realizando las tediosas tareas que sus profesores les habían mandando en su primer día de clases sin piedad alguna. Ya eran medianoche y aún no habían terminado.

- Es obvio que no vas a poder hacerlo si no pones empeño, Sally –le dijo Lily, quien estaba enfrascada en su redacción de Transformaciones de seis pergaminos-.

- ¡Pero si yo pongo ganas!- protestó la morocha ofendida-. La cuestión es que no me sale. Todo esto es demasiado complicado –añadió arrojando su libro de Botánica hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, pero desafortunadamente erró y éste se cayó al suelo-. Genial –murmuró con fastidio-. Simplemente genial… Definitivamente no sirvo para el estudio; lo único que me queda hacer de mi vida es vender artículos robados en el Callejón Knockturn…

Sus amigos rieron con ganas, incluida Sally.

- Te aseguro que si dedicas tu vida a ello prometo ir a comprarte muchas cosas –sonrió Aaron mojando la pluma en el tintero-.

Sally estaba a punto de responder, pero un estallido proveniente de las escaleras de los chicos hizo que saltaran en sus asientos del susto.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- inquirió Amber enfocando su vista hacia el lugar-.

- No tengo la más pálida idea –contestó Aaron también observando el lugar-.

- Espero que no hayan sido Potter y compañía –comentó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo-. Ya me veo que han hecho explotar la habitación con sus estupideces…

Pero desafortunadamente, la puerta que daba a la habitación de los merodeadores y Aaron se abrió y por ella apareció James con un ataque de risa sosteniéndose de las costillas. Casi al instante salió Remus frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando con desaprobación a su amigo quien seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

- No es gracioso, Prongs. ¿Ahora cómo sabremos cuándo volverá a la normalidad¡No hay contrahechizo para las transformaciones!

Pero James seguía riéndose sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

- ¿Qué hicieron?- dijo Lily con severidad. Sabía que por la cara de Remus no había sido nada bueno-.

El castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y James dejó de reír para observarla. La pelirroja los fulminaba con la mirada de pie y con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Y bien?- pidió ella con un tono nada amable-.

- Primero que nada, Lily, quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver –aclaró Remus- Todo fue culpa de Sirius que lo hizo y de James que le dio la idea…

- Gracias por defendernos, Moony –comentó Sirius con ironía. Había salido de la habitación con un sapo verdoso y gordo entre las manos-. Eres un gran amigo

- ¿Dónde está Peter?- preguntó Aaron-.

- Esa es una buena pregunta, mi querido amigo –sonrió el moreno-. Resulta que nuestro amado Wormtail se encuentra justo aquí –añadió enseñándole el sapo que ahora había comenzado a croar-.

Aaron, Sally y Amber soltaron una carcajada estridente que resonó en toda la sala. Sin embargo, a Lily no pareció causarle ninguna gracia, sino que miró al sapo como si fuera un peligroso asesino.

- ¡Son unos imbéciles!- exclamó con furia-. ¡No puedo creer que hayan convertido a uno de sus amigos en un asqueroso y repugnante sapo de jardín!

- Es una simple broma –dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

- ¿Y no se les ocurrió pensar, malditos engreídos, que tal vez no vuelva a la normalidad en semanas¡Pero no, claro¡Tenían que hacer su estúpida bromita sin temer a las consecuencias!...

- Tampoco es para tanto, Evans –dijo James-. El hechizo sólo durará unas horas...

Pero Lily no lo escuchaba.

- …Ya mismo le informaré a la profesora McGonagall la locura que acaban de hacer. No crean que esto se quedará así.

Caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia el retrato, pero Sirius (entregándole el Peter-sapo a Remus) y James saltaron con habilidad desde las escaleras y se pararon frente a ella intentando detenerla.

- Ni se te ocurra advertirle de esto a McGonagall, Lily –dijo James estirando un brazo para frenarla-.

- "Profesora McGonagall" –lo corrigió ella con frialdad-. Y soy Evans, para ti, Potter

- Da igual –repuso él-. No le digas nada, por favor. Va a castigarnos durante meses enteros…

- Pues debieron pensarlo antes de hacer de su amigo un reptil come moscas –le espetó la pelirroja-.

- ¿Es que no te cansas de fastidiar, Evans?- inquirió Sirius malhumorado-.

- La verdad es que no –sonrió ella con orgullo-. Ahora, si me permiten… -empujó con fuerza a los dos chicos a ambos lados y salió por el retrato-.

- ¡No!- gritaron James y Sirius, pero era demasiado tarde-.

- Genial, van a castigarnos hasta que nos convirtamos en cadáveres –murmuró Sirius con fastidio-.

- Corrección –dijo Amber acomodándose sus lentes-. Van a castigarlos hasta que sus cadáveres ya no existan

James y Sirius no pudieron evitar sonreír.

o o o

- ¡Genial, simplemente, genial¡No podría haber un mejor castigo que este! Creo que lavar los calzoncillos de Filch sería más agradable…

- ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte, Padfoot? Me irritas

- Y a mí me irrita este maldito castigo

- Y a mí me irrita que tú me irrites

- Y a mí me irrita que me digas que te irrito porque me irrita esta estúpida condena

James sonrió y clavó su pinche en un papelito violáceo para luego meterlo en la bolsa de basura. McGonagall los había obligado a recoger como _muggles _cada papelito y/o basura que se encontrara en los terrenos del castillo. Le había dado a cada uno una especie de vara larga con un pinche en un extremo para recoger los residuos y una bolsa para tirarlos allí. Hacía casi cinco horas que estaban haciendo ese "hermoso y brillante trabajo de esclavos" como lo había llamado Sirius. Era realmente vergonzoso estar recogiendo porquerías en los terrenos, sudando como cerdos bajo el pleno sol y con una vara oxidada en la mano mientras todos los miraban.

- _"I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair…"_

- Padfoot, deja de cantar si no quieres que me tengan que operar de los oídos –dijo James mientras clavaba el pinche en otro papel-.

- Bah, que no canto tan mal –le reprochó el moreno. Su amigo arqueó una ceja-. De acuerdo, canto pésimo ¿está bien? Ya no canto más… ¡pero es que me aburro!

- Pues entonces cuenta los papelitos que juntas –propuso James-. Mira, éste es el papelito número 3403 que junto en esta tarde. Todo un record¿verdad?

- Prongs, no es ningún record ser el hombre que junta más papeles, créeme –Sirius suspiró mientras miraba a lo lejos, por encima del hombro de James-. Mira, allí está Quejicus. ¡Cuánto daría por ir a molestarlo! Pero desgraciadamente debemos estar aquí, sufriendo bajo este potente sol que pronto nos cegará la vista…

- ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?- le espetó James. Se estaba cansando de aquel estúpido trabajo y más aún de las protestas de su amigo-.

- Lo haría si no me sintiera un elfo doméstico –respondió Sirius amargamente-. McGonagall se ha pasado esta vez… creí que el peor castigo que habría en la vida es el que nos tocó en quinto año cuando convertimos al gato de Tobey Simpson en una tostadora _muggle_, pero desgraciadamente me equivoqué –clavó con furia el palillo en un envoltorio de gragea-: éste es el peor castigo que he recibido en mi vida; y todo por la maldita culpa de Evans alias "nunca rompo las normas"

- No la critiques –murmuró James mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa-.

- Ah, cierto, me había olvidado que babeabas por ella

James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Sabes, no creo que sea sólo babear… -comentó recogiendo varios papeles a la vez-. Siento algo bastante fuerte por ella…

- ¡NO!

Sirius se había quedado quieto y observaba a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Padfoot¿qué sucede?

- No te atrevas a decir que estás… que estás… ya sabes de Evans

- ¿Qué estoy qué?- dijo James desorientado-.

- Ya sabes… esa palabra amorosa que usan los tipos cursis…

- ¿Te refieres a "enamorado"?- preguntó el joven de lentes-.

- ¡Shhh!- lo chistó Sirius mirando hacia ambos costados como si su amigo hubiera dicho algo muy secreto-. ¡No vuelvas a mencionar esa horrenda palabra!

James se rió.

- Vamos, Paddy, que no es para tanto…

- ¿Qué no es para tanto?- repitió el moreno incrédulo-. Prongs, si una regla deben cumplir los merodeadores es no… ya sabes.

- ¿Y desde cuándo inventamos esa regla?- inquirió James-.

- ¡Está inventada desde antes de que tú nacieras! –exclamó Sirius exasperado-. Fue transmitida de merodeador a merodeador… de padre a hijo…

- Pero¿qué diablos dices, Pad?- dijo James riendo-. ¡Nosotros somos los primeros merodeadores que existieron en la Tierra!

- Bueno, es una forma de decir…

- Que lindos se ven trabajando –comentó una voz cercana muy alegre que había aparecido por allí-. Debería sacarles una foto

James y Sirius levantaron la cabeza.

- No molestes, Aaroncito, si no quieres que te pateemos el trasero –dijo Sirius-.

- Oh, desde luego que no quiero –sonrió él divertido-. Y díganme¿por qué papel van?

- No lo sé, Padfoot me hizo perder la cuenta –respondió James clavando su pinche en un papel cercano-.

Aaron rió.

- Lily estaba encantada de verlos trabajar. Parece que disfruta con su sufrimiento

Sirius resopló.

- Mándale de mi parte una buena pata en…

- Mándale saludos de mi parte –lo cortó James con una sonrisa-. Dile que la quiero mucho y que me confirme una cita cuanto antes

Su amigo rió.

- No creo que le agrade que le diga eso. En fin, chicos los dejo trabajar en paz; debo encontrarme con Amber en la biblioteca…

- ¿Sales con Greys y no nos contaste nada?- susurró Sirius sorprendido-.

- ¡No salgo con ella!- exclamó Aaron ligeramente ruborizado-. Quedé en encontrarme para terminar el trabajo de Encantamientos…

- Sí, claro –dijo el moreno con una mueca burlona-. Eso es lo que dicen todos…

Aaron hizo caso omiso al comentario y se despidió de ellos.

- ¿Tú crees que le guste Greys?- le preguntó James a Sirius observando cómo Aaron se encaminaba hacia el castillo-.

- No sé –contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo único que sí sé es que estaba más rojo que un tomate perita en pleno sol de verano

* * *

**Hasta ahí por hoy (: espero que les haya gustado n.n Ahora a responder RR:**

**_princess.noelia - green.girl:_** En cuanto el colegio me deje respirar ¬¬, prometo pasarme por su historia "Let it be" y dejar un review (: Muchas gracias por el suyo! n.n

**_Mar:_** Uff! a vos qué te puedo decir? MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todo el apoyo (: por hacerle propaganda al fic, por tener en cuenta todo... de encerio, aún no sé cómo agradecértelo! pero algo se me va a ocurrir... (carita pensante :P) jajaja, me maté de risa con tu RR! xD eso de que te pareció oír un grito de horror y una persona que salía corriendo fue genial! xD estuve riéndome furante horas! jajaja :P. Sí! me re acuerdo de "Escalera a la fama" ! O.O lástima q casi nunca lo veía porque siempre me olvidaba u.ú yo y mi cabezota xD En fin, nena, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y aprecio todo lo que haces :D ya mismo me voy a poner a hacer (luego de postear xq ya se me está haciendo tarde) una fotito de mi parte para que postees en tu flog n.n (sin obligación xD) y te la voy a mandar x mail n.n GRACIAS x todo nuevamente :)

**_Dulce:_** Me alegro que te haya gustado! n.n ; muchísimas gracias x tu RR :D

**_Andy:_** Otra más a la que no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que hace! me parece que a vos también te voy a mandar una fotito por mail como a Mar para que postees en tu flog (sin ninguna obligación n.n) jajaja xD re insportable la chica con las fotos :P es q no se me ocurre qué hacer T.T MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo tu apoyo:D de verdad! te lo agradezco millones y millones! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el primer cap:D Y no es necesario dejar el mail en el review :) es por si querés que te agregue la persona o para que te responda por medio de un mensaje privado (como un mail) creo o.O Yo también muero por hablar de DH! x.x TODOS LOS QUE NO LO HAN LEIDO AUN NO LEAN LO QUE VOY A PONER A CONTINUACION xD: A mí tambíen me pareció re tierno Kreacher! O.O antes lo odiaba con todo mi ser, pero ahora no sé :S me cae re bien n.n jaja xP pero Percy me sigue cayendo mal ¬¬ no puede ser tan idiota como para no haber vuelto con su familia antes! ¬¬ En fin, lo corto acá xq aún tengo que postear y hacer tareas o.O Te quieroo muchoo, Andy ♥ Gracias x todo :)

_**Tsu Sakura**_: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! n.n jajaja xD yo tmb retiro lo "pobre de Lily" James es todo un amor y ella lo desprecia o.O definitivamente est´ña loquita, loquita! xP A mí también me gusta Amber n.n no sé, peor la chica me agrada jaja :P y Aaron jaja, cómo decirlo? es terriblemente genial xP Sisi! ya sé quién sos n.n no escucho grillos xD jaja :P Jajajaja xD me mató eso de la Bella y la Bestia! aaa amo esa película o.O creo que la habré visto unas 1000 veces! y no me canso! xP pero es "trac, trac" no lo saqué de ahí... no sé, simplemente se me ocurrió y lo escribí xP Ah! antes de que me olvide, en cuanto pueda me paso por tu historia :) Gracias x todo! n.n

_**Fer:**_ jajaja xD yo me puse igual de emocionada cuando aprendí a dejar un RR n.n es q es tan lindo aprender n.n (siempre y cuando no sea algo aburrido como las cosas del colegio ¬¬ xD) y no te sientas inútil! todos tenemos una 1ra vez :D (eso lo dice mi mamá xP) NOOO! O.O por favor, no me mates! soy muy joven para morir! acá te entrego el 2do cap pero no me hagas daño :K xD jajaja, prometo seguir con la historia, así que no te preocupes n.n Jaja, Sirius te gustó? bueno, es raro que no le guste a nadie... con lo guapo q es (BABAAA xD) jaja, no igual yo prefiero a James :K y sí, parece q a este Dumbly se le ocurrió hacer un discuristo largo xP En realidad esto de que Lily y Severus se llevaran bien ya lo vengo planeando desde hace tiempo... incluso tenía esa hipótesis desde el 5to libro y justo se dió la casualidad que resultó ser real xP así q supongo que lo aprovecharé :) En fin, Fer, gracias x todo tu apoyo! n.n desde acá se te kiere mucho :D un besoo,

**_Ana: _**jaja xD tendré en cuenta ponerlos de pareja en otro fic :P Me alegro que te haya gustado :) Muchas gracias x tu RR n.n

**_Lunática:_** Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! n.n ; gracias x el RR :D

_**ChocoBanana93:**_ me encantó tu nickname! n.n jaja, que ricooo me hizo acordar a las bananitas dolcas (BABAAA xD) ; por si no las conocés son una especie de bocadito de chocolate con relleno de banana n.n jeje Me suena mucho tu flog... pero aú no me acuerdo cuál es u.ú 8yo y mi mente ¬¬) pero ya me pasaré para refrescar la memoria n.n Y por favor no me golpees que ya lo continúo xD jaja, gracias x tu RR :D

**_Vii:_** Me alegro que te haya gustado

y gracias x los halagos:$ ; saludoos (:

**_Alee.M:_** ya sé qien sos! n.n wwiiii sisi, reconozco tu flog :D Prometo pasar por tu fic en cuanto pueda! es q ahora me estresan mucho en el cole u.ú Gracias x pasarte y dejar tu RR n.n

**_Floorr:_** Me alegro que te haya gustado! y gracias x pasarte 2 veces! un besootee grandee n.n

_**Luz:**_ Gracias x tu RR, Luz! n.n y támbién por todos los apoyos :D un besote ENORME,

**_Martinita:_** jaja, gracias x lo de mente de escritora xP y por tu lindo RR n.n saludos x Nicaragua!

**_Paddy:_** Mmm... creo que me suena tu flog... pero no logro adivinar cual es u.ú Yo también espero q no baje la calidad, por eso repaso cada capítulo poniéndome en el pellejo de otra persona desconocida para ver si me gusta como quedó y sino lo retoco :) Y no te preocupes q continuaré escribiendo xq odio dejar los fics sin terminar xP jaja, gracias x tu RR n.n

**_Lily&JamesPotter's:_** Me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado ambos fics! n.n muchas gracias x el ánimo y tu RR n.n ; saludos :D

**_BiAnK rAdClIiFfe:_** O.O yo tmp sabía que eras dueña de esos flogs! vaya sorpresa xD jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap n.n Ohh! qué coincidencia xD jajaja, yo le quería poner Melisa a mi hermanita, pero mi mamá prefirií Melina ¬¬ Madres u.ú xD En fin, gracias el RR :D un besooo!

**_Domi:_** Jaja, a mi tmp me interesa _mucho_ Peter ¬¬ (bah!, a quién quiero engañar? no me interesa en lo más mínimo xD) yo tmb amo la época de los merodeadores n.n es tan injusto q JK. Rowling no haya hecho un libro sobre ellos u.u jaja, en fin, gracias x tu RR n.n

**_Núria:_** Acá tienes el 2do cap! no decepciones! xP Gracias x el RR n.n besoo!

**En fin, hasta ahí están todos :) ; GRACIAS nuevamente n.n  
****Espero más RR! Me pondrán aún más feliz :D  
****Recuerden que pueden hacerlo simplemente haciendo click en GO! ; dejando su nombre y comentando qué les parecio :)  
****Un besote grande a todoss!**

**Ely ♥**


	3. Nunca tendrás mi corazón

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes y/o cosas que reconozcan, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la inteligente y admirada J.K.Rowling (: Lo demás es puro producto de mi querida imaginación n.n xD_

**Holaa otra vez! sí, al fin he vuelto! n.n (para su desgracia) no creerán que se librarán tan fácil de mí muajajajaaja xD pero no volví sola :O volví con un nuevo cap de esta historia q espero q les guste (: no tienen una idea de lo que me costó escribirlo! x.x lo que pasó fue q mi "imaginación"se fue por ahí de viaje y no me avisó, y yo esperándola como una tonta a que se decidiera a volver! ¬¬ aunque creo que se accidentó a la vuelta porque volvió solo la mitad xD así q tengan en cuenta que en este capítulo la srta. Imaginación pensó al medio xP de todas maneras espero que les guste (: prometo ir a buscar al resto de la imaginación para el próximo capítulo! xD y también a mi cordura, ya que creo que se me ha perdido... u.u jaja  
Ya, no digo más tonterías y los dejo con el cap n.n  
Nos vemos al final ;D  
**

**PD:**_ El símbolo "o o o" indica algún cambio de escena y/o tema_

Capítulo 3: **Nunca tendrás mi corazón**

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre las cabezas de los siete jugadores destacándoles tonos rubios, castaños y rojizos a sus cabelleras. Seis de ellos permanecían en una fila recta y bien formada, observando a un séptimo caminar ida y vuelta frente a ellos.

- Este será nuestro año como tantos otros –decía el muchacho sin dejar de pasearse y mirar el prolijo césped verde brillante-. Sólo debemos esforzarnos como siempre lo hemos hecho y todo saldrá perfecto… confío plenamente en cada uno de ustedes, y sé que podremos lograrlo –levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros haciendo que sus gafas reflejaran la intensa luz del sol-. ¿Acaso lo dudan?

Se escuchó un indudable "¡no!" por parte de los demás.

- ¿Acaso dudan que venceremos a las serpientes verrugosas?- inquirió el joven con voz autoritaria-.

- ¡No!- repitieron todos-.

- ¿Dudan que ganaremos?

- ¡Claro que no!- dijeron a coro-.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque somos Gryffindors!

- ¡No los oigo! –canturreó James poniéndose una mano en la oreja fingiendo no escuchar bien-

- ¡Porque somos Gryffindors!- volvieron a decir todos-.

- ¡No los escucho! –dijo el joven-. ¡Parecen niñas gritando!

- ¡Hey!- protestó una muchacha de cabello rubio de la punta-.

James la ignoró.

- ¿Por qué estamos seguros de que vamos a vencer a esos inmundos basiliscos?

- ¡PORQUE SOMOS GRYFFINDORS!- gritaron todos-. ¡Y LOS GRYFFINDORS…!

- ¡…SIEMPRE GANAN!- bramó James sonriente-. ¡Así me gusta¡Ahora a entrenar¡Vamos, busquen sus escobas!

Cada uno fue a tomar la suya y montó sobre ella para elevarse en el aire. James le entregó la Quaffle a uno de los cazadores y soltó las Bludgers para luego tomar la pequeña y dorada Snitch entre sus dedos. La observó aletear ferozmente, intentando liberarse de ellos.

- No importa cuán rápido puedas volar, siempre te atraparé –susurró con suficiencia antes de soltarla y lanzarse tras ella como una ráfaga de viento-.

o o o

- Creo deberías alejarte un poco, Sev, ya eres uno de ellos

Snape levantó la vista para observar a la pelirroja que miraba hacia el horizonte.

- No soy uno de ellos, Lily, soy diferente. Que me junte con ellos no significa que tenga que ser igual

La muchacha lo miró de reojo.

- Si una persona se junta con otras, se unen por algo en común. Es difícil ser amigo de alguien que es totalmente distinto a uno mismo

- ¿Entonces por qué eres amigo de Lupin?- le espetó Snape-.

Sonó más brusco de lo que quería, incluso se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pues sabía que Lily lo había notado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Remus en todo esto?- respondió ella alzando una ceja-.

- Tiene que ver porque tú me estás diciendo que los amigos siempre tienen algo en común –contestó él-; y yo no veo que tengas nada igual a él.

- Remus es una buena persona y muy atenta –murmuró Lily-. Siempre está para ayudarme y comprenderme, por eso lo tomo como un gran amigo. No veo cuál es el problema

- Yo también estoy para ayudarte y comprenderte –la cortó Snape irritado-.

- Lo sé, Sev –asintió ella-. Como también lo está él…

- Es igual a Potter

Lily se giró hacia el Slytherin. Sus ojos mostraron algo de irritación.

- ¿Por qué siempre metes a Potter en nuestras conversaciones?

Snape frunció los labios antes de contestar.

- ¡Porque…porque no quiero que te aproximes a él¡Si te juntas con Lupin, te juntas con Potter!

- ¡No me junto con Potter!- exclamó ella con enfado-. ¡Remus en totalmente diferente a él!

- ¿Lo ves?- susurró el joven triunfante-. Potter y Lupin son amigos, tienen cosas en común. No puede ser totalmente distinto. Acabas de decírmelo

- Tal vez tengan sus coincidencias –aceptó Lily-. Pero ello no significa que sean idénticos…

- Pues entonces tampoco significa que yo sea igual a Avery, Lucius, o a cualquiera de ellos

La pelirroja no respondió. Sabía que por un lado tenía razón, pero le molestaba que su amigo se juntara con aquellos retorcidos malvados. Se limitó a volver a observar el horizonte, por el cual, en aquellos momentos, el sol ya se había marchado. Snape la observaba con inquietud¿se habría enojado? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, una voz que aborrecía con todo su ser resonó en los terrenos haciendo eco en sus oídos:

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Quejusín, el tontín

Snape y Lily se giraron. James se aproximaba hacia donde él estaba caminando con un aire de superioridad muy típico de él. Al parecer no había visto a Lily, pues ésta estaba media tapada por un arbusto cercano. Detrás de James, estaban los jugadores de Quidditch (recién salían del entrenamiento) quienes sonreían burlones ante la escena.

- Dime, Quejicus¿estabas solito mirando al pasto crecer o estabas lloriqueando porque el mundo es tan cruel?- inquirió el muchacho de lentes con voz burlona-.

Varios jugadores rieron.

- Estaba hablando conmigo, para que sepas, Potter –respondió Lily con frialdad poniéndose de pie-.

James se quedó mudo. Definitivamente no se esperaba que la muchacha estuviera allí.

- ¿Qué pasa te comieron la lengua los ratones?- se burló ella-. ¿Por qué no te dejas de molestar a la gente y te largas de aquí?

El moreno hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la muchacha y sonrió de lado como el chico ganador y orgulloso que era.

- Evans, que placer verte en este hermoso anochecer-comentó-; lástima que estuvieras desperdiciando el tiempo con un grasoso espécimen en vez de estar divirtiéndote junto a mí

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Divirtiéndome junto a ti¡Antes preferiría comer gusanos al escabeche!

- Ya, Evans, no hace falta que sigas aparentando –susurró James aunque lo bastante alto como para que lo oyeran todos y sin apartar aquella característica sonrisa-. Ambos sabemos que te mueres por mí

Lily avanzó a hacia él decidida y le clavó su dedo índice en el pecho.

- Podrás tener fama, inteligencia, talento y hasta admiradores –murmuró mirándolo a los ojos con expresión de furia-. Pero nunca tendrás mi corazón; ¡que te quede bien claro en esa cabezota que tienes!

Y sin más se marchó de allí, dejando a un James por primera vez afectado ante tales palabras y a un Snape resplandeciente de felicidad.

o o o

- ¿Le dijiste eso?- dijo Sally sorprendida-. ¡Vaya, amiga, eres genial!

- Yo creo que no tendrías que haber sido tan dura, Lily –comentó Aaron-. James te quiere de verdad

La pelirroja lo miró indignada.

- ¡Si me quisiera de verdad no andaría criticando a mis amigos!

- Sabes que James y Snape se odian a muerte –dijo el chico-. Y que yo sepa Snape no habla bien de James ante ti

- No lo hace porque sabe que a mi tampoco me cae bien –razonó ella-. Si Potter fuera mi amigo –hizo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar a lo que Sally y Amber rieron-, estoy segura de que no lo criticaría; por lo menos frente a mí

- Pues a decir verdad, Lily, yo no estaría tan segura de ello –opinó Amber frunciendo el entrecejo-.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pensar mal de Severus?- inquirió Lily con enfado-.

- ¿Porque es una lagartija asquerosa y no merece vivir?- respondió Sally como si fuera algo obvio. Su amiga la fulminó con la mirada-. Mira, Lily –añadió con un suspiro-, aunque me cueste admitirlo prefiero mil veces a los merodeadores antes que a Snape. No sé, pero ese tipo no me cae nada bien… siento que se trae algo entre manos. Además es un total idiota rematado

- Eso piensas porque no lo conoces… -comenzó Lily-.

- Y tampoco me interesa hacerlo –la cortó la morena con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de seguir con su tarea-.

En aquel momento, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y por ella pasaron los las Babies B con su tradicional aire de "me creo la mejor del mundo". Lily y Sally bufaron al verlas.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o algo huele mal aquí?- inquirió Barbara dirigiendo una despectiva mirada hacia el grupo de amigos-. Y no creo que sea por Aaru… ¿ustedes no huelen?

- Por supuesto que sí –contestó Bridget con expresión de asco y tapándose la nariz-. El olor es tan fuerte que ya no puedo soportarlo…

- ¿Lo dicen por nosotras?- inquirió Sally molesta-.

- Creo que es obvio –respondió Barbara como si la morena le planteara si dos más dos son cuatro-.

- Pues yo no lo veo tan obvio –le espetó Sally-. Por un momento creí que lo decían por ustedes mismas…

Lily y Amber rieron. Las Babies B pestañaron con furia.

- No te metas con nosotras, chiquilla –susurró Brittany con frialdad-, si no quieres acabar con la pobre popularidad que tienes

Sally soltó una carcajada.

- No sabes cómo tiemblo –se burló-. Me importa tanto la popularidad como un saco de estiércol empastado. ¿Quién quiere ser tan popular cómo ustedes si ni siquiera tienen cerebro? Antes preferiría ser una baldosa

Las tres muchachas se escandalizaron.

- ¡Cualquiera moriría por ser como nosotras!- chilló Bridget-.

- ¡Cualquiera que no tenga un cuarto de razonamiento, querrás decir!- intervino Lily malhumorada-.

Amber y Aaron observaban la pelea como si se tratara de un divertido partido de ping-pong.

- ¡Cierra la boca, sangre sucia!- gritó la rubia con furia-.

- ¡Nadie llama de esa manera a mi amiga sin ganarse una buena paliza!- bramó Sally fuera de sí sacando su varita y apuntándole amenazadoramente a Bridget-.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se había vuelto a abrir y por ella habían aparecido los merodeadores con gesto de no entender nada.

- ¡Siri, amor!- exclamó Barbara arrojándose a los brazos de su novio-. ¡Nos querían atacar!- señaló a Sally quien seguía con la varita en alto-.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó el moreno frunciendo el entrecejo-.

- ¿Y qué si lo es?- le espetó Sally bajando la varita pero con los ojos centellantes de la furia-. ¡La amiguita rubia de tu tonta muñeca de plástico ha llamado sangre sucia a mi amiga!

Sirius y James giraron la cabeza hacia Bridget.

- ¡No es cierto!- se defendió ésta-. ¡Lo está inventando todo! Es que está celosa de nosotras por ser tan perfectas… y saben que la envidia mata, chicos

Lily y Sally se hubiesen abalanzado sobre ella si Aaron y Amber no las hubiesen sujetado.

- No se metan con las chicas –dijo Sirius frunciendo los labios-.

- ¡Ellas se lo buscan!- bramó la morocha intentando soltarse de Amber-.

- Ya basta, Collins, deja de chillar –le espetó el moreno bruscamente-.

- ¡A mí nadie me dice que hacer! –murmuró ella furiosa-¡y mucho menos un casanova como tú!

Sirius le dirigió una mirada de furia antes de tomar a Barbara del brazo y arrastrarla a la habitación.

- Bridget¿le dijiste eso a Lily o no?- preguntó Remus con tranquilidad-.

- No importa

- ¿Lo dijiste o no?- repitió el castaño-.

- Pues… sí, lo hice –respondió la rubia-.

- Pídele disculpas –pidió Remus-.

- No

- Que le pidas disculpas a Evans –insistió James-.

- Nadie te ha pedido que la obligues, Potter –informó la pelirroja de mala manera-.

- Tampoco se lo han pedido a Remus –respondió éste dolido-.

- Remus es mi amigo y por lo tanto agradezco que me defienda –contestó ella con frialdad-. En cambio tú no eres nadie más que un simple engreído bravucón

James resopló y volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Bridget.

- Discúlpate –susurró-.

La rubia agachó la cabeza.

- Perdón –dijo con una voz apenas audible antes de levantar la vista hacia la pelirroja-. Ya está, no pidas más. Olvida el momento en el que te pedí una disculpa, si lo dijeras arruinarías mi reputación y conste que lo hice porque me lo pidió Jamsie no por ti –y dicho ello, tiró de Brittany hacia el dormitorio de las chicas murmurando algo acerca de un esmalte de uñas-.

- Gracias, Remus –sonrió Lily-.

Éste le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto sonrojado y sin saber muy bien qué decir. James se sintió ofendido. ¿Por qué le daba las gracias a Remus si él había sido el que le había dicho a Bridget que le pidiera perdón? Definitivamente estaba claro: Lily Evans lo odiaba; pero aún así él no podía dejar de quererla. Se sintió miserable. Jamás una chica lo había ignorado y tratado como lo hacía ella. Jamás nadie le había dicho que él, el gran James Potter, no iba a tener nunca su corazón. Derrotado, se retiró hacia los dormitorios sin desear las buenas noches, y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

- Podrías haberle agradecido –comentó el castaño en cuando James desapareció detrás de la puerta del cuarto-.

- ¿Y arruinar mi reputación?- inquirió Lily fingiendo escándalo tal y como había hecho Bridget-. ¡Ni loca!- sonrió al ver la cara de circunstancia de su amigo-. Oh, vamos, Remus, no me vas a decir que le molestan mis comentarios… tú más que nadie sabes que a Potter le resbala como aceite cualquier tipo de agresión…

- No las tuyas, Lily –intervino Aaron pícaramente-.

La pelirroja decidió ignorar totalmente el comentario.

- Menos mal que hiciste que esas muñecas Barbie se fueran –comentó rodando los ojos-, un minuto más respirando el mismo aire y me asfixiaba

Remus sonrió.

- Y una vez más te llamaba… lo que tú ya sabes y ahora estarías frente a una tumba con las palabras: "Aquí yace la difunta trastornada de Bridget Samuels" –informó Sally con voz solemne-, y debajo un gran titular en rojo anunciado: "Muerta a causa de la gran y hermosa Sally Collins que le hizo un favor al mundo ¡UN HURRA POR ELLA!"

Todos rieron con ganas, incluida la morena.

- Yo que ustedes tendría cuidado –dijo Remus arqueando las cejas-. Estoy seguro que van a buscar una venganza por esto, más por parte de Bridget, Lily. No te olvides que para una de ellas pedirle perdón a alguien que creen inferior a ellas es como un delito.

- No le tengo miedo –respondió la pelirroja desafiante-. Además yo no la obligué a pedirme perdón

- Sólo te advierto. Tal vez intente hacerle algún daño a tu disfraz para el baile…

- ¿Qué baile?- inquirió ella desorientada-.

- ¿No se han enterado?- dijo el castaño sorprendido al ver sus caras de desconcierto-. La noche de Halloween se hará una fiesta de disfraces, en vez del típico banquete… ¿no es genial?

- ¿Genial?- repitió Amber incrédula-. ¡Con lo que me cuesta conseguir pareja!- bajó la vista desanimada-.

- No seas tonta, Amber –dijo Aaron dándole un codazo amistoso-. Vas a ver que harán fila para ir contigo

La castaña no levantó la vista, pero una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- No es necesario llevar pareja –dijo Remus de inmediato-. Se dice que en las fiestas de disfraces se encuentra a su media naranja y según Dumbledore "los disfraces taparán lo que vemos, pero nuestras almas se unirán por lo que somos"

- Típica frase de Dumbly –comentó Sally con una mueca-.

Lily le dio un codazo.

- Ten más respeto al director –le ordenó-.

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿O sea que "supuestamente" encontraremos a nuestras almas gemelas en un simple baile de Halloween?- inquirió la morena rascándose el mentón-.

- Eso parece – sonrió Remus-.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAP n.n ; sé q tal vez quedó un poco más corto q los anteriores, pero sepan que me costó mucho hacerlo! y todas las ideas que tengo (y anoté, por supuesto, no sea cosa que se me vayan de viaje también xD) me sirven para próximos capítulos...  
Ahora sí, vamos a responder los hermosos RR que me dejaron n.n ; 53 ! O.O ni yo misma lo creo xD no saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando recibo alguno! me pongo a saltar en la silla de la computadora de la emoción xD (sí alguien pregunta si estoy loca, la respuesta es afirmativa n.n jaja) Acá vamosss...**

**_Isabella Malfoy:_** Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! n.n El link de mi otro fic es este: (no sé si acepta links :S cualquier cosa, entrá a mi perfil que ahí está n.n) Gracias por tu RR, espero otro pronto!

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:**_ Me encanta que seas familiarizada! xD jaja, y también me encanta q me llames por mi nombre, así que no hay problema :) James SIEMPRE se ve sexy en mi mente, no importa lo que esté haciendo (CHAN xD) a veces me gustaría ser Lily... ¬¬ (bah! qué digo? _siempre_ me gustaría ser Lily n.n jaja) O.o Vita es un nombre muy raro... de dónde lo habrá sacado tu papá ? xD jaja, por suerte le pusieron Melissa n.n me encanta ese nombre :D jaja. En fin, muchas gracias por tu hermoso RR! n.n Besoteee grandee,

**_OKEY!:_** oh, yo también amo a James! ♥ es que es tan bonito... 8dejo de hablar de él antes de que se me caiga la baba xD) Muchas gracias por tu RR! n.n espero el próximo! (:

**_Mar:_** jajajajaja xD a mí una vez me pasó eso de la contraseña... pero lo peor es que ya la tenía guardada, o sea, solo tengo que clickear _"marcar" _para que se conecte... y me decía que era incorrecta! O.O y yo estaba como loca (+ de lo normal, aclaro xD) Hasta que al final, resultó ser que toda la maldita culpa la tenían los de Arnet ¬¬ me habían cambiado la contraseña ellos sin avisarme! o.O estamo' todo' loco' che! xD mi papá casi los mata n.n jaja xD Aaa, amo esa propaganda! "foto, foto, foto, foto, foto..." (8) xD jaja, y también me causa mucha risala de _Exquisita_ de los animalitos saltando alrededor de la torta xD jaja, es mortal :P siempre me río cundo la pasan... oh! acabo de leer lo del acertijo q me habías dicho... como verás, no soy buena para esas cosas xD pero supongo que la pregunta que debo hacerles es: _¿Quién miente? _y si no era esa la rsta, lo lamento u.u soy una ignorante de la vida (?) jajaja xD ya me dirás cual es la rsta :P JAJAJJAA xD me divertí tanto escribiendo la parte del castigo de Pad y Prongs! xD me reía yo sola, a vos te parece? u.u mi grado de deficiencia mental va en aumento T.T Aay yo quiero leer esos fics que escribías en el verano eh! qué esperás para publicarlos??! QUIERO LEERLOS, QUIERO LEERLOS! (8) ah re q la obliga xD jaja y no te preocupes que si vos estás "loquísima" yo estoy el triple :D siempre recordá eso xD jaja, en fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL RR QUE LO AME n.n **ENSERIO **jajaja xD aprendí, viste? ;) xP Te quieroo muchoo, Mar ♥ Gracias por todo! n.n

**_ChocoBanana93:_** Puff, cada vez que leo tu nombre me dan ganas de comer chocolate xD Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! n.n vos también amás a James? O.O vamos todavía! xD jaja, podemos hacer una campaña... yo tmb quiero ser Lily! xP ; O.O la amenaza sigue en pie? nooo, no me mates por favor T.T soy muy joven para morir :$ jajaja, hago todo lo posible para subir lo más rápido que puedo :) así q ten piedad! xD Muchas gracias por tu RR n.n y comé q no hace daño! n.n Besiittooo ;)

**_Núria:_** A mi también me recuerda a Hermione xP esq son bastante parecidas... puede que sea la reencarnación? o.O ohhh, jajaja xD que loca estoy :P Ya terminaste de leer HP7:O q bueno! yo tmb n.n y debo decir q qedé hiper fascinada jaja. En fin, muchas gracias por tu RR n.n Besoo!

**_Luz:_** Ay, Luz, me alegro que te hayas enganchado! n.n jaja, yo también hubiese querido que se quedara como sapo... pero lamentablemente parece que volvió a la normalidad u.u que pena, no? xD O.O NO TE LA PUEDO CREER! vos tmb pensabas lo de la amistad entre Lily y Snape? que bueno! por fin alguien que pensaba como yo xD jaja, no fue satisfactorio tener razón? xP Muchas gracias x tu RR, Luz n.n Besitoooouu (K)

**_Fer:_** :O q bueno q estés leyendo el otro fic! n.n ojalá te guste... aunq yo ni quiero recordarlo porq cuando lo releeo dsp de un tiempo me quiero matar porque pienso q escribí muy mal T.T siempre me pasa lo mismo ¬¬ xD Aaah, yo tmb adoro ese fic de Malfoy y Hermione! es simplemente genial! viví matándome de risa xD lástima q haya terminado T.T pero ahora puse otro n.n acá en Argentina también decimos "en pelotas" cuando alguien está desnudo xD pero con la S al final :P vaya diferencia... jaja. En fin, Fer, gracias por tu RR y tu apoyo! n.n Se te kiere, niña! n.n Besoooo,

_**Andy:**_ jajaja xD "_estupidits aguda_" xD me mató eso :P no sabía q existia esa enfermedad... y menos q yo tmb la tenia xD jajaja, al principio pensé q eras Mar, pero dsp cuando leí ANDY me cayó la ficha xP Tu profe de Inglés escupe? O.O y yo ke me quejo de la mía solo por ser ascelerada xP jajaja, q ascoo lo del carameloo... ¬¬ deberían suspenderla : ah re mala yo xP Gracias por los halagos :$ aai si, James es súper tierno ♥ lo amoo :K jaja, lástima q es de Lily (?) En fin, Andy, Gracias x todo! n.n Te quiero muuuuccchooo ♥

_**floorr:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n ; muchas gracias x tu RR! Besooo,

**_Alee.M:_** jaja, me alegro q te haya gustado Sirius n.n a mi tmb me encanta :P pero me gusta más James x) jaja :O las tareas! T.T yo tendría q estar en este presiso instante repasando Matemática, bañándome o haciendo algo constructivo por la vida (?) jaja, pero estoy acá respondiendo RR's n.n jaja, bueno es algo constructivo no? x lo menos me hace feliz xD jaja, gracias x todo! un besoo :)

**_agos:_** Me alegro mucho q te hayan gustado ambos caps! n.n y por favor!, no molestas para nada con un RR corto :) Sí, contestar RR no lo suele hacer nadie... pero bueno, yo me tomo mi tiempo para responderlos porque me parce importante :) si ellos me escriben me parece correcto escribirles n.n Gracias x tu RR n.n un beso GRANDE :D

_**AnALia:**_ jajaja, ojalá sea escritora y gane muchos millones como Jo! xD jajaja, pero no creo q suceda u.u (que fe me tengo eh? xP) me alegro q te haya gustado! n.n gracias x tu RR :D besiittoo,

**_rocio:_** q bueno q te haya gustado! n.n ; gracias x tu RR :D besoo

_**rochi:**_ ah, yo tmb amo la época de los merodeadores ♥ y una de las cosas q más quiero es q Jo haga un libro sobre ellos xD pero por el momento, no lo veo posible u.u ; gracias por tu RR n.n un beso para vos :) (la de arriba sos vos, la misma? xD me agarró la duda... por si acaso lo pongo separado :P )

**_cuki 87:_** me alegro q te guste! n.n ; gracias x tu RR :D

**_bele weasley:_** jajajaja xD es verdad, los fics de los merodeadores son magicos :O (?) jaja, a mi tmb me encantan! n.n trataré de subir lo + rápido q pueda, para hacerte feliz :D jajaja xD gracias x tu RR! n.n besoo,

_**ana:**_ jajaja, al parecer Peter ha nacido para dedicarse a ser animal :P jaja, yo tmb amo a los merodeadores ♥ aunq principalmente a James y Sirius :$ jajaja xD en esa parte del castigo me reía sola mientras lo escribía xD (si estas pensando q estoy loca, tenes toda la razon! xP) gracias x tu RR n.n saludos!

**_mica:_** me alegro q te guste! n.n ; gracias x el RR :D

**_okey:_** sisi, lo voy a seguir n.n y me alegro q te haya gustado el otro fic:D Gracias! n.n

**_Florencia:_** :O q bueno q conoces mi flog tmb! n.n me alegro q te guste :) muchas gracias x tu RR :D Besoo!

**_mliih.hp:_** Que bueno q te guste n.n ; en cuanto pueda me paso x tu fic :) beso y gracias x el RR :D

_**ariitta black:**_ me alegro q te guste! n.n gracias x el RR :D besoo,

**_Lady Black Su:_** Me alegro q te haya gustado! n.n y cualquier cosa q no entiendas de la página, pregunta :) gracias, un besoo :D

**_ginevra mw:_** jaja, si es mala con el pobre Jamsie u.u pero ya veremos si cambia :P gracias x tu RR! n.n besootee :D

_**lullabie:**_ me alegro q te guste la historia n.n ; gracias x el RR, saludooos!

**_belen:_** sisi, sigo escribiendo jeje :P me alegro q te guste ;) besoo,

_**sofhy (:**_ Que bueno q te guste ! n.n no te gustan los fics de los merodeadores? q lástima! u.u a mi me encantan n.n jaja, pero q bueno q te haya gustado este :) mucha gracias x tu RR n.n Besito, (k)

_**albiitaaaa:**_ obvio q voy a seguir escribiendo n.n ; me alegro q te parezca bien ;) beso, gracias x tu RR :D

_**evis machado:**_ jaaj, q bueno q te hayas reido n.n yo tmb amo a James ♥ es simplemente hermoso O.O ohh, q buena Mar haciendo propaganda. ♥ las re qiero n.n GRACIAS MAAR:D digamos q mi imaginación no es mucha q digamos xP este cap lo escribi con la mitad de ella xq el resto al parecer se esfumó! o.O jajaja xD muchos me dicen q tengo mucha imaginación pero hay veces q yo no la veo por ningun lado xD de todas formas me animo a seguir escribiendo :) O.O sueñas con mis fics? aai me siento super halagada :$ jaja, a mi me paso una vez q lei un fic y me enamoré de él, no se (?) lo amaba... creo q lo lei como 4 veces xD y a vces soñaba con él tmb xP era como una obsesion (?) jajaja xD yo tmb pienso... como pueden vivir sin los merodeadores? o.O dios, es imposible! xD no te preocupes, yo tmp me callo nunca xP los profesores me llaman la atención tooooodo el tiempo en el colegio xP ya te agregué a mi msn n.n espero q me hasyas aceptado :) un besote grande! (K) gracias x tu hermoso RR :D

**_Steff:_** enserio no te gustan los fics de los merodeadores? o.O son los unicos q leo xD jaja, a no ser q me agarre un flash y decida leer otra cosa (?) xD pero q bueno q te haya gustado este n.n me alegra muchísimo, de verdad :D ohh, no me compares con Jo:$ ella es multimillonaria y yo no ¬¬ ella vive en Europa y yo no T.T ella conoce a Dan y yo no :'( ella... ah re q sigue con la lista xD jaja, nah, enserio me alegro q te haya gustado n.n muchas gracias x hacerte un tiempito para leerlo n.n te qieroo, Steff ♥ :$ un besoteee :D

**_Miqii Lovegood:_** en cuanto pueda me paso por tu historia ;D un besooo! n.n

**Puffffffffff... creí q no terminaba más xD MILES Y MILES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ♥ estoy súper feliz de q la historia tenga tanto éxito! n.n  
Sigan comentándome que les pareció simplemente haciendo click en el GO, dejando su nombre y su opinion :) desde ya, muchas gracias :D**

**En fin, ahora si me retiro...  
Un beso grandee, nos vemos (literalmente xP) en el prox. cap! n.n**

**Ely **


	4. Buscando un disfraz

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes y/o cosas que reconozcan, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la inteligente y admirada J.K.Rowling (: Lo demás es puro producto de mi querida imaginación n.n xD_

**Holaaaaaaaa! sí! por fin volví! después de un mes más o menos de desaparecida xD pero tengo muchas excusas q darles po no subir cap eh :P sinceramente no me venía la inspiración ni las ganas para hacer el cap; además q fue un mes difícil y contando que durante el tiempo de mi pura inspiración se me rompió la compu y no la tuve durante 1 semana O.O y me quería matar x.x xq toda mi inspiración sólo la puedo escribir en la compu, no sé no me sale escribirlo en un papel (?) pero de todas maneras hice un esfuerzo para volcar mis ideas a un cuaderno de apuntes para luego volcarlas en la compu y terminar el cap :) así q recién ayer a la noche mi inspiración volvió de Francia para terminarlo totalmente xP Les pido mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto u.u pero acá les dejo el 4to cap para que lean n.n ; DISFRÚTENLO :D**

**PD:**_ El símbolo "o o o" indica algún cambio de escena y/o tema_

Capítulo 4: **Buscando un disfraz**

El primer partido de Quidditch (Gryffindor contra Slytherin) había acabado hacía unas cuantas horas, pero aún persistía el ambiente eufórico por parte de los de Gryffindor. Además de que habían ganado por casi más de doscientos cincuenta puntos, James Potter había atrapado la Snitch realizando un complicado truco que sólo se veía en los Campeonatos Internacionales, y eso si el jugador era muy bueno. No había una sola persona que no comentara el partido, incluida Lily, aunque fuera sólo para criticar a James.

- ¿Tanto escándalo por una simple voltereta de payaso barato?- bufó mientras se acomodaba el sweater azulado que llevaba puesto-.

- Ay, Lily, eres tan ignorante –suspiró Sally negando con la cabeza como si su amiga fuera un caso perdido-. ¿No te das cuenta que Potter hizo "La gran Bally"¡Pocos jugadores saben hacerla¡Hasta a los profesionales les cuesta!

- Bueno, ya sabemos que Potter es un buen jugador de Quidditch –dijo la pelirroja acaloradamente-; ¿por qué les sorprende tanto que haya hecho esa estúpida Gran _Barby_?

- ¡Bally!- la corrigió la morena entre dientes mientras Amber reía-.

- Bally, Barbie¿acaso no es lo mismo?- dijo Lily sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-.

Su amiga rodó los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puedes aprenderte de memoria cada palabra de _Pociones avanzadas, nivel superior_ y no recordar un simple nombre de Quidditch?

- Fácil –respondió Amber antes de que la ojiverde pudiera contestar-; a Lily no le interesa en lo más mínimo el Quidditch, por lo tanto tampoco le importa recordar nada que tenga que ver con él.

- ¿Te refieres a que le importa más una estúpida poción burbujeante y asquerosa a la maravilla del Quidditch?- inquirió Sally con incredulidad-.

- No hablen de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí –dijo la pelirroja malhumorada-. Y sí, Sally, me incumbe más una interesante poción que una tonta pirueta de un estúpido juego; y hazme el favor de dejar de hablar como si el mundo girara alrededor del Quidditch, ya te pareces a Potter.

Sally pareció afectada por tal comparación, pues cambió de tema rápidamente.

- ¿Les parece si vamos allí?- preguntó señalando un local con decorados en violáceo y blanco al otro lado de la calle de Hodgsmade-. Me han dicho que tienen muy buenos disfraces…

Las tres amigas se encaminaron hacia el lugar y se adentraron a empujones y pisotones, pues estaba repleto de gente probándose y eligiendo disfraces de todo tipo. Al parecer, no eran las únicas buscando vestimenta para el baile de Halloween.

- ¿Desean algo, queridas?- les preguntó una de las vendedoras muy amablemente-.

- Amber, contesta tú porque yo no puedo ni hablar ni moverme –dijo Sally con dificultad, pues estaba siendo aplastada por dos mujeres de gran tamaño cerca de un vestidor -.

- Queríamos ver algunos disfraces –respondió la castaña con entusiasmo-. ¿Hay algún lugar en donde podamos probárnoslos?

- Por supuesto, diríjanse allí –indicó la mujer señalando un rincón apartado al fondo-.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió Amber y a continuación agarró a sus dos amigas de las muñecas para arrastrarlas hacia el lugar-.

o o o

- Oh, Merlín santo, debo hacer dieta urgentemente…

- No digas tonterías, Pad, ya te pareces a las chicas…

- Es enserio, Prongs –dijo su amigo mientras se miraba aterrorizado como le quedaba su disfraz en un gran espejo ovalado-. Parezco Winnie the Pooh.

Peter rió estrepitosamente. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No le encuentro la gracia, rata –murmuró fríamente (N/A: jaja! Le dijo rata! xD)-; se supone que debo lucir espléndidamente espléndido…

- Pues entonces si quieres lucir "espléndidamente espléndido" pruébate un talle más grande que ese le queda a un niño de cinco años –le espetó Remus burlonamente-.

- ¡Pero si es mi talle!- replicó Sirius visiblemente ofendido-.

- Vamos, Pad¿de verdad usas talle SS?- dijo el castaño sin abandonar aquel tono bromista-. Por si no lo sabías significa "Súper Small" o sea, "Súper Pequeño" ese talle es para chicas

- Que es mi talle –repitió el moreno-. No es mi culpa ser tan perfectamente delgado. Pero no sé que pasa con este tonto disfraz… -añadió intentando subir el cierre del pantalón sin éxito alguno-. Creo que se equivocaron al ponerle la talla…

- No se equivocaron, Padfoot –dijo Remus con paciencia-. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que estás más grandote y renunciar a los talles que le quedan a un bebé?

- Mmm… déjame pensar… -murmuró Sirius rascándose distraídamente la barbilla-. ¡Ah ya sé¡NUNCA!- bramó antes de dar media vuelta y meterse dentro del vestidor-.

- Es un caso perdido –dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza-.

James y Peter asintieron pesadamente.

o o o

- ¿No es súper tierno?

Amber había salido del vestuario con un gran disfraz de pato puesto moviendo los brazos lo que hacía que las alas del animal se agitaran graciosamente. Lily y Sally se miraron y casi al instante estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Es… tan… patético!- hipaba la morena mientras reía-.

Amber se quitó la cabeza del disfraz disgustada.

- ¡No entiendo de que se ríen¡Si es bonito!

- Es bonito para un niño de jardín de infantes, Am –dijo Lily lo que hizo que ella y Sally rieran más fuerte-.

La castaña las fulminó con la mirada antes de encerrarse nuevamente en el vestidor dando un gran portazo.

- Ay, Dios, parecía un pato… -comentó Sally secándose las lágrimas de risa-.

- Es que era un pato, Sally –dijo Lily como diciendo: "¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, tonta?"-.

- ¿Ah, sí?- inquirió su amiga sorprendida-. Y yo que pensaba que era un cisne, es que son tan parecidos…

La pelirroja hizo un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar tal ignorancia sobre el mundo animal de Sally, y se puso a revisar un perchero giratorio cercano. Había inspeccionado cada percha del local sin encontrar algún disfraz que le gustase. Cada uno tenía un defecto; o era muy colorinche y parecía un arco iris, o era muy sombrío y parecía que iba a un velorio, o era muy llamativo, o muy cargado, o muy pequeño o demasiado grande. Había encontrado un gracioso disfraz de zanahoria que hasta combinaba con su pelo, pero Sally se lo había quitado inmediatamente de las manos convenciéndola de que nadie sacaría a bailar a una verdura, de modo que se había resignado a seguir buscando. Luego de unos cuantos minutos más, Amber y Sally ya habían encontrado sus respectivos disfraces y Lily seguía dando vueltas por la tienda en busca de algo que pudiera llevar.

- ¿Qué te parece este?- dijo Sally enseñándole un vestido de princesa rosado-.

- No, recuerda que no uso ropa rosa porque no combina con mi cabello, además es demasiado vaporoso –contestó Lily negando con la cabeza-.

- ¿Y qué tal este?

- Demasiado fluorescente

- ¿Y este?

- ¡Es espantoso!

- ¡Ya sé¡Este es perfecto!

- ¡Sally¡Eres una pervertida!- chilló la pelirroja quitándole un traje de conejita playboy y volviendo a ponerlo en su lugar-. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de buscar algo decente?

- Pero si era decente –replicó la morena con inocencia-.

- Sí, era decente para una prostituta –contestó Lily ofendida-.

- Toma, Lily –dijo Amber entregándole una pila de disfraces que la pelirroja tuvo que agarrar con dificultad-. Son algunos trajes que encontré que puedan llegar a gustarte… pruébatelos y Sally y yo te daremos nuestra opinión.

o o o

- ¿Qué te parece, Moony?

- Me parece que McGonnagal te prohibirá ese disfraz –respondió su amigo observándolo-.

- ¡Vamos, Moony¿Cómo va a prohibirme ponerme un disfraz?

- Padfoot, eso no es un disfraz –negó el castaño-. Eso es taparrabos que en cualquier momento puede caerse y dejarte totalmente desnudo

- Bueno, al menos así atraeré a las chicas sexys –sonrió el moreno pícaramente-.

- Recuerda que tienes novia –lo retó Remus alzando una ceja-. Ve y escógete algo que no se parezca a lo que usa Tarzán

- ¿Quién es _Tuzám_?- inquirió Sirius confundido-.

- Olvídalo –Remus puso los ojos en blanco y empujó a su amigo dentro del vestidor-.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?

Remus se volteó para ver a James disfrazado de Bugs Bunny y con una zanahoria en la mano. El chico sonrió.

- ¿No es genial, Moony?

- No me digas que vas a ir disfrazado así –rió el castaño-.

- Bueno, con esto atraeré a muchas conejitas –dijo James guiñando un ojo-. Aunque solo quiera atraer a una coneja que me odia –añadió con amargura refiriéndose a Lily-.

- Oh, creo que he visto a unos lindos gatitos

James y Remus se giraron. Aaron había aparecido detrás de ellos con una cabeza del pajarito Tweety pestañando coquetamente. Sus amigos rieron.

- Aaron¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues buscar un buen disfraz, querido amigo –respondió el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo quitándose la cabeza del traje para poder respirar-. ¿Qué más podría hacer en un local de disfraces¿Tomar un café?

- Bueno, no está mala la idea –sonrió James rascándose una de las orejas del traje-.

- Ja, ja, lo que digas, Bugs –rió Aaron-.

- ¡Auxilio¡Que alguien me ayude!- gritaba Sirius desde su vestidor-. ¡Mi cabello se ha enganchado con el cierre de este estúpido disfraz!

- Será mejor que vaya a ayudarlo –informó Remus despidiéndose de sus amigos para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el moreno-.

o o o

- Oh¡qué guapa te ves, Lils!

- Sigue sin convencerme –comentó la pelirroja reflejando su rostro disgustado en un espejo-.

- No digas tonterías, te ves preciosa –la contradijo Sally-. Te lo llevas

- Pero…

- Sin peros, Lily¿verdad que se ve fantástica?- dijo su amiga mientras Amber asentía con la cabeza-. ¿Lo ves? No se habla más y te lo compras

- Me gusta más el de la zanahoria, por lo menos era cómico…

- No seas tonta y vamos a la caja que la chica nos cobrará los trajes –dijo la morocha arrastrándola hacia el mostrador-.

- Son cuarenta y cinco galleones, jovencitas –les informó la cajera luego de revisar los precios de cada disfraz-.

- Sally, es demasiado caro – le susurró Lily-. Tal vez podríamos pagar un poco menos si llevara el traje de zanahoria…

- ¡Termínala con la zanahoria si no quieres que te tire una caja de verduras por la cabeza!- chilló Sally a grito pelado. Varios clientes se voltearon a verla-. Lo siento –añadió rápidamente avergonzada mientras le entregaba el dinero a la señora tímidamente-.

- Gracias por su compra –sonrió la vendedora entregándole las bolsas con los trajes-.

- Vaya, vaya pero miren quienes están aquí

Las tres chicas se giraron para ver a las Babies B con sonrisas triunfantes detrás de ellas.

- ¿Vinieron a comprar disfraces?- preguntó Bridget-. Porque están gastando dinero al divino botón, chicas, si ustedes ya llevan el disfraz de tontas de nacimiento

Barbara y Brittany rieron forzadamente. Las chicas fruncieron el entrecejo.

- Ay, pero chicas, vinimos a comprar disfraces porque sino estaríamos vestidas todas iguales –comentó Sally sonriendo falsamente-. Ya que ustedes también están vestidas de tontas, aunque lo suyo ya es más natural que un disfraz

- Ja, ja, qué chistosa, Collins –le espetó Barbara-. Dime¿qué disfraz escogiste? Porque con tu mala información de la moda, no creo que hayas elegido algo muy bueno –añadió mirándola de arriba abajo-.

- Descuida –dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia-; es mucho más hermoso que el disfraz que llevas tú, te lo aseguro

- Eso ya lo veremos, Collins

- Desde luego –respondió la morena frunciendo los labios con furia mientras ambas se fulminaban con la mirada-.

- Yo que tú cuidaría mi traje –comentó Barbara con los ojos destellantes-. Sería feo que le pasara algo malo…

Y dicho eso, las tres se marcharon por la puerta con aire de superioridad, dejando a Sally con una furia inmensa.

- Que se atrevan a tocar mi disfraz –murmuró con enojo-. Que se atrevan y verán como las convierto en unas asquerosas lombrices de tierra…

- Ojalá le hicieran algún daño al mío, así podría llevarme el de la zanahoria… -comentó Lily, pero se calló de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga-.

o o o

- ¡Hey, Evans¿Ya conseguiste un bonito disfraz para nuestra noche?

Lily se giró con pesadez.

- ¿Disculpa?- inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo-.

- Vamos, nena –dijo James con su clásico aire de rompecorazones-, tú sabes que nos encontraremos en el baile de Halloween porque somos el uno para el otro

Ella soltó una risa forzada.

- Eso no sucederá ni aunque el cielo se caiga –dijo con una mueca de maldad-. Así que deja de soñar y cae a la realidad, Potter: un tú y yo es imposible; ya te lo he aclarado antes –y dicho eso se marchó del pasillo hacia el aula de Encantamientos con sus amigas detrás-.

- Y vuelves a perder –dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalada a su amigo-. Creo que el puntaje sería: Evans trece mil quinientos – Prongs cero

- ¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar?- pidió James, mientras Peter y Remus reían-.

- Hey, no te enfades –dijo el moreno-. Ya sabes que solo estoy bromeando…

- Aunque en realidad tenga razón –comentó Peter-. ¿Qué? Es la verdad- se quejó al recibir un codazo por parte de Remus-.

- Algún día Evans caerá a mis pies, algún día, ya lo verán… -murmuró James-.

- Hace como cinco años que vengo esperando ese día, Prongs –dijo Peter con un suspiro cansador-. ¿Qué? Si es verdad- repitió al recibir otro codazo, esta vez de Sirius-.

- ¿Saben? Creo que después de todo, Wormtail tiene razón –comentó James con disgusto mientras caminaba por un corredor del quinto piso-. Hace años que digo lo mismo y nunca sucede…

- ¿Lo ven¡Les dije que tenía razón!- exclamó éste con suficiencia-. ¡Ouch¿Y ahora qué dije?- replicó al recibir dos codazos por parte de Sirius y Remus-.

- No debes perder las esperanzas, amigo –lo animó Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. Después de todo recuerda que eres James Potter, no cualquier perdedor. Evans caerá en tus redes cueste lo que cueste; aunque yo personalmente tenga que ir a envenenarla con poción de amor…

- ¡Padfoot!- lo retó James con enojo-. Que ni se te ocurra…

- Ya, que sólo era una broma -se apresuró a decir el moreno-. Ya te pareces a Moony…

- ¡Hey! Recuerda que estoy aquí –protestó Remus dándole un leve golpe en el brazo-.

- Ya, lobito, no te alarmes…

- ¡Padfoot, guarda los sobrenombres para otro momento!- exclamó el castaño mirando alrededor con miedo-. ¿No te das cuenta que pueden escucharte?

- Vamos, Moony, que no es para tanto –se defendió Sirius ladeando la cabeza-. Es una manera de decir, sólo te lo tomas a pecho porque coincide con tu licantropía…

- ¿Quieres cerrar esa bocaza que tienes de una buena vez?- pidió Remus malhumorado-. Esas chicas que están ahí parecen estar escuchando…

- No digas tonterías, Moony, sólo están admirando mi belleza… no tiene nada que ver con que seas un hombre lobo…

- Si quieres conservar tu belleza cierra el pico –lo amenazó su amigo entre dientes, no le gustaba nada que anduvieran hablando sobre su transformación por un pasillo repleto de gente. En realidad, no le gustaba que hablasen de ello en ningún lado-.

- ¡Oh, Siri, cariño!

Sirius sólo pudo distinguir a una mata de pelo castaño abalanzarse sobre él, antes de darse cuenta que era su propia novia.

- ¡No sabes el disfraz que me compré!- exclamó Barbara emocionada mientras se soltaba de él-. ¡Te va a encantar¡Es divino!

- Oh, qué bien, nena… -sonrió Sirius sin saber muy bien qué decir-.

- Y también me compré un antifaz haciendo juego y unos zapatos espectaculares –prosiguió la muchacha enumerando las cosas con los dedos-; y por supuesto, no podían faltar las joyas del mismo color del traje... te vas a desmayar cuando me veas… -añadió pestañando coquetamente-.

- Desde luego… -afirmó él sonriente antes de que la castaña volviera a interrumpirlo-.

- … Antes de que me olvide, amor, tienes que ayudarme a escoger un peinado; ¿qué prefieres, rulos, lacio, recogido…?

- Lo que te guste, princesa –dijo Sirius sin darle mucha importancia-.

- Sirius, no me ayudas –respondió ella fastidiada-. Elige

- Te digo que me da lo mismo –contestó su novio-.

- Elige yá –ordenó la joven frunciendo los labios-.

Sirius suspiró. Sabía que tenía que escoger algo si no quería discutir.

- Eh… bueno, lacio

- ¿Lacio?- repitió ella con incredulidad-. ¡Es muy común!

- Bueno, entonces rulos –propuso él-.

- Ay, pero cariño, están muy pasados de moda…

- Pues hazte un recogido¿si?- pidió Sirius algo molesto. ¿Para qué le preguntaba si todo lo que él decía estaba mal?-.

- ¿Te parece, Siri?- inquirió la castaña-. ¿No será muy antiguo?

- Ehh, Barbie, no es que quiera interrumpir su discusión de peinados, pero tenemos que irnos –intervino Remus con una sonrisa que fingía ser dulce. Sabía que Sirius se estaba hartando de aquella situación, de modo que era preferible sacarlo de allí-.

Ella pestañeó para enfocar sus ojos en el castaño. "_Bonita sonrisa_", pensó ella.

- Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos luego –dijo Barbara dándole un beso suave en los labios a su novio-. Ya decidiré el peinado yo sola… adiós –se despidió de los demás agitando la mano-.

- Adiós

Cuando Barbara estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Sirius dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

- Juro que a veces me irrita

- Y como para no irritarte –comentó James sarcástico-.

- Yo opino que deberías buscarte otra novia, Padfoot –informó Peter con cara de disgusto-. Barbara es demasiado insoportable

- No le digas así –protestó el moreno-. Recuerda que es mi novia¿está bien?

- Sólo daba mi opinión –repuso el chico encogiéndose de hombros-.

- ¿Vas a ir con ella al baile?- inquirió James-.

- Y sí –respondió su mejor amigo como si no quedara otra opción-.

- Pero el baile es para conocer a tu amor verdadero…

- Prongs, no me vengas con idioteces… ¿de verdad te crees todo ese cuento? Dumbledore solo lo dice para que vayas al baile y creas que con la primera chica que se te cruza tendrás veinte hijos

- Bueno, en ese caso espero que la primera que se cruce sea Evans –repuso el joven de lentes en tono soñador-.

Sus tres amigos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Definitivamente James tenía una seria enfermedad llamada _Evansinitis_.

* * *

**Les gustó:$ ojalá q si! n.n ; ya saben q pueden dar su opinión dejándome un review con tan sólo apretar el GO!, dejar su nombre y comentar qué les pareció :) MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS 89 RR QUE ME DEJARON HASTA EL MOMENTO! les juro q no tengo palabras para describir mi felicidad :') estoy muy emocionada n.n Ahora sí a responderlos! ;D**

**_Lady Black Su:_** Me alegro q te haya gustado el fic n.n ya terminaste de leer el 7mo? genial!  
:D yo tmb ;) y debo decir q fue genial (Y) lloré como una loca u.u Muchas gracias por tu rr :)  
Saludoss!  
PD: ah! antes de q me olvide no veo tu flog en el review xq no deja colocar links ¬¬

**_Muriel:_** A mi también me encantan las historias de los merodeadores n.n amo a James   
jaja x) gracias por las felicitaciones :$ besotee :)

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_** Hola! n.n me alegro q te alegres de q la historia tenga éxito jaja x) debo  
decir q estoy más q conforme con todo esto :D Sí, Lily es cruel como Jamsie u.u esperemos q  
cambie o sino me ofresco personalmente a partirle un fierro en la cabeza n.n jaja xP Muchas  
gracias x el RR! saludos:)

**_okey:_** :O enserio es el mejor fic q has leido? me siento halagada :$ jeje, gracias x tu RR! n.n

**_hnhg:_** no entiendo lo q quisiste poner :S ; qué queres decir con "gghh" :S

**_Mar:_** jaja, a pesar de que seguramente hayas terminado ese trabajo de Derecho hace años porq hace trillones q yo no actualizo xD debió ser cansador estar con esos chicos ¬¬ odio cuando no podemos elegir con quienes queremos estar en el trabajo: o sea, siempre te toca alguno que no colabora en nada, o hace lío o no presta atención... y es un bajón ¬¬ realmente me frusta (?) jaja x) Respecto a la adivinanza... soy un desastre x.x jaja, fue la única rsta q se me ocurrió y realmente me costó entender por qué no me daría cuenta si le pregunto quien miente o.O pero como decís vos, es MUY PROFUNDO :O jajaja xD no, enserio soy muy mala para las adivinanzas xP jaja, me alegro q te guste el fic! n.n ; ya sabés q te agradezco de más q le hagas propaganda en tu flog y q me apoyes en todo n.n muchas gracias, nena, te quiero muchísimoooo! (L) :$ Aunq hace mucho q no posteas :S espero q estés bien y q tu papá se haya mejorado :K Un abrazo enormee!

**_evis machado:_** jaja, yo tmb vuelvo locos a mis amigos con HP xD pero a veces trato de no hablar mucho de él xq sino me tomarán por obsesionada, aunq lo soy xP jajajaja xD me mató l de las palomitas :P yo fui con unas amigas a verlas, y me senté y empecé a temblar de la emoción! Las chicas me miraban como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa xD pero bueno, cuando a uno le gusta algo es hiper fanático :P sí, me contaste lo del salón! q pena u.u pero bueno, festejá tu próximo cumple como si fueran 15 xP jaja, mcuhas gracias x tu RR n.n Bss

**_caroo:_** Sí, James es la víctima de la novela T.T (?) jaja, pobrecito es maltratado por Lily, la bruja xD q manera de decir bobadas xP A mí tmb me encanta los fics de los mero n.n son mis favoritos! va, en realidad son los únicos q leo xD tiene q ser muy bueno para q me enganche con fics de otras parejas... jajajaja xD nono, como me reí con lo de tu casa :P jaja, amo esa propaganda de Exquisita . y tmb la peli de Los Simpson xP Me alegro q te guste el fic n.n Besos! gracias por tu RR:)

**_steff:_** jaja, yo tmb odio a las "Babies B" ¬¬ son huequísimas: sí, ojalá Sirius encuentre a su media naranja en el baile.. ya lo veremos. Jaja, la fras de Dumbly se me ocurrió de la nada y dsp me dije: wow, eso lo escribí yo? o.O jaja x) me alegro q te guste el fic, Steff! y no sabés cuanto:D y ya vamos a ver cómo van vestidas las tontas esas :P tal vez sea algo parecido (?) Un beso, nena, tqm ♥

**_rochi:_** gracias x tu rr! n.n ; espero q te guste este cap :)

**_Maruu.pOtter:_** jajaja xD me mató lo de llorar de la emoción :P yo tmb amo a James ♥.♥ es mi amor imposible (?) es q es tan hermoso, tierno, musculoso... bueno, BASTA! se me cae la baba :P jaja, aguante la campañas de chicas de James! xD sisi, obvioo q somos las presidentas (H) sí, Lily es demasiado mala ¬¬ tendría q aprender a tratar bien a nuestro Jamsie Pooh, y por supuesto q yo tmp dudaría en decir q sí a una cita con él! . sería muy tonto hacer eso! (no, Lily, no te dije q fueras tonta... no te enfades xP) :O tmb cumplís 15??! aunq sea el año q viene! n.n wii disfrutá mucho de los preparativos :D a mi me está llegando la fecha (29 de diciembre) estoy súper emocionada! n.n y comé tranquila, que los vestidos te van a quedar preciosos! no te hags problema! vas a ver q cuando se acerque la fecha vas a adelgazar un montón debido a los nervios :) jakaja xD seguiré siendo buena escritora entonces, no quiero q me golpees :P y mucho menos q mandes tropas a matarme x.x soy muy joven para morir! xD No, al contrario, no me molesta q me agregues :D me encantaría charlar con vos! parecés súper simpática n.n Muchísimas gracias x tu RR:D

_**Andy:**_ jaja, sí por suerte me fue re bien en la prueba n.n me enamoré de ese vestido : aunq hice 2 pruebas ya! es q en todo este tiempo sin subir cap, pasaron muchas cosas (?) :P te tienta lo del viaje? a mí para nada xD mi papá me quería llevar a Brasil o a no sé dónde pero yo le dije q quería fiesta y tuvo q resignarse xP pero está genial tu idea! . así haces las 2 cosas ;D ojalá mi hermana no qiera fiesta y nos vayamos de viaje n.n jajaja, q mala q soy xP además para eso faltan como 5 años! Oh, sí mi imaginación está indesisa en este momento ¬¬ no sabe si irse a Marruecos o quedarse acá a disfrutar del lindo día de hoy xP pero espero q se quede porq las ideas para el 5to cap están flotando en la nada de mi mente y quiero que las organice xP así q, imaginación, escuchaste no? no te vayas:P WOW! un fic qué decía q James y Lily eran hermanos? . eso sí q es loco xD aunq tmb es feo, porq no pueden ser parejita feliz :K ajja xD En fin, Andy, me alegro q te hayas gustado el cap y ojalá te guste este :D te quiero mucho, nena! ♥ besotee enormee!

**_ana:_** :O se ha convertido en un vicio? jaja, a mí me pasó una vez con un fic, es q estaba muy bien escrito además de q era buenísimo O.O creo q hasta soñaba con él xP jaja, a mi también me encanta Lily! aunq odio q se porte mal con James ¬¬ pero bueno, tenemos tener fé para q cambie :) jajajaja xD trataré de hacer lo posible para ahogar a Colagusanín en el lago, pero no te aseguro nada x) Sí, las Babies B son huecas ¬¬ pero no te preocupes, tal vez TU Sirius se de cuenta de q vos valés más q Barbara n.n jaja x) Gracias x tu RR! besoteess:)

**_sofhy (:_** :O me siento súper halagada con q esta historia te guste :$ jaja, ok! te nombro FAN NUMERO 1 del fic xD ý sí, sería genial poder hablar con vos x msn:D pro lamentablemente no me aparece :S me lo podrías dejar? cualquier cosa agregame vos a mi: elii.24 :) y todo el ;) lo q pasa es q si lo pongo todo junto me aparece como link, y no te lo va a dejar ver ¬¬ Ay, q bueno q te guste mi flog! n.n me alegra muchísimo :K sabés q traté de entrar a tu flog, pero parece q lo cerraste u.u ojalá abras uno nuevo! n.n bailás? O.O yo tmb! qué danza hacés? yo Árabe :D aunq sé un poco de Hip-Hop (tipo Britney Spears :$) y sguramente el año q viene vaya a perfeccionarme... muchas gracias x tu RR! n.n ; enserio me gustó mucho :$ Besotee GRAAANDEE :D

**_hudgensglamour _**( Sos la de arriba, o es mi imaginación:O): Bueno, como sea te paso a explicar :D lo q tenés q hacer después de subir documento es ir a "Stories" y colocar "New Story" en caso de que quieras subir una nueva historia :) dsp sólo te va guiando... eso sí, tenés q saber bastante Inglés x) ; espero q te ayude en algo :S  
****

**_Alee.M:_** lamento q no hayas quedado conforme, Alee u.u sé q tendría q haber sido más largo, pero bueno, mi imaginación no rendía (?) x) Aaaaww yo tmb oido, detesto y aborresco con todo mi ser a Bridget, principalmente porq quiere apoderarse de MI James y porq llamó sangre sucia a Lily, claro xP jaja, hermoso tu RR, nena! gracias x dejarlo :) Un beso grande! q sigas bien :D

**_vii evans :D:_** Me alegro q te guste! n.n ; muchas gracias x el RR :D

**_Eugenia - HarryPotterFnaz'...:_** Genial q te guste el fic! ;D ; gracias x el review :)

**_Judith Malfoy:_** Trataré de actualizar más rápido! pero para eso tengo q lograr que mi imaginación se quede xP ; gracias x tu RR! n.n

**_Florencia:_** Sí, mi imaginación está acá tomándose un café con leche, al parecer tuvo mucho trabajo ayer, porq la obligué a terminar el cap xP jaja, gracias x tu RR y tus halagos :$ ; saludos!

**_bele weasley:_** jaja, me alegro q te guste n.n ; gracias x tu RR!

**_ariitta black:_** Qué bueno q te guste la historia:D ; espero q te guste este cap n.n pero bueno, ya me dirás :) ; gracias x el RR, saludoss :D

**_wanda:_** Me alegro q te guste! n.n ; mucha suerte con tu fic:D besoss

**_rochi:_** perdón por confundirte, fue coincidencia entonces x) ; lo q pasará con Lily en el baile lo sabrás en el prox. cap, xq en este aún no aparece Halloween :) gracias x el RR:D bss

**_sofhy (:_** jaja, no te preocupes q no sos pesada para nada! n.n ; el programa q uso es el "Adobe Photoshop 8 (u CS)" ;D ; espero q t sirvaa :D

**_cami:_** qué bueno q te hayas enganchado con el fic:D ; mis favoritos tmb son los de los merodeadores! n.n ajja, sí estaría bueno juntra firmas para q Jo publique un libro de los mero :D JUNTEMOS FIRMAS SE HA DICHO!! xD ; muchas gracias x tu RR n.n muy bonito de verdad :$ besotee enormee!

**_nallemit:_** me alegro q te guste! n.n ; Sí, James, Sirius y Aaron son lo más! pero no te olvides de Remus o sino se va a poner a llorar x) Yo tmb odio a las Babies B ¬¬ y la novia de Sirius no es rubia, esa es Bridget x) la novia de Sirius es Barbara, la castaña de ojos celestes :) Tmb pensabas lo de Snpae y Lily? O.O q buenoo! yo lo decía y todos me tomaban x loca xP Gracias x tu lindo rr! besitooss :)

**_justweasley:_** :o tmb leiste el otro fic? q bueno! n.n ; me alegro q te gustee :D Gracias x el review:)

**_vii de blackk,,:_** trataré de subir lo más pronto posiblee :) ; para eso retá a mi imaginación q se va de viaje y no vuelve ¬¬ jajaj xD

**_MelanieWeasley93:_** acá está, acá lo sigo :) ; perdón x tardar tanto en actualizarlo! x.x trataré de ser más rápida :)

**_LunaaaaLovegood: _**Trataré de darle más importancia a Remus :) ; y respecto al link de mi otro fic... no puedo dártelo porq no acpeta links acá y no podrías verlo :S pero entra a mi perfil y lo verás :)

**_::::Canuta.:y:.Lunatik:::::_** : Gracias x las felicitaciones! n.n ; a mi tmb me encantan los fics de los merodeadores:D son geniales xq no te tenés q basar tanto en lo q dice Jo :) Respecto a los sobrenombres... sí, son los de siempre x) sólo q los pongo en Inglés (es decir, de fomra original tal y como los pone JK n.n) es q me gustán más así q ponerlos en español como "Canuto y demás"

**_tedigoquesoyyo..:_** me alegro q te guste! n.n ; gracias x el rr :D

**Hasta ahí :D ;  
Espero sus prox. reviews! n.n ; los qieroo ♥**

**Bss;**

**Ely **


	5. Bailando con el enmascarado I

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes y/o cosas que reconozcan, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la inteligente y admirada J.KRowling (: Lo demás es puro producto de mi querida imaginación n.n xD_

**Holaaa! n.n iba a subir el capítulo ayer, pero cuando terminé todo y apreté para subirlo, se me borró la página porque se me había desconectado Internet x.x ; y después de pasar un buen tiempo escribiendo no me dieron gaans de repetirlo todo de nuevo ¬¬ encontes subo ahora :) Espero q lo disfruten :D  
Nos vemos abajooo,**

**PD:** _El símbolo "o o o" indica algún cambio de tema y/o escena_

Capítulo 5: **Bailando con el enmascarado I**

- ¡Ah, no¡Ni sueñes que me pondré eso!

- Lily, si no te lo pones, el disfraz no tiene sentido…

- No me importa. No quiero parecer una mujer alada

- No eres una mujer alada, eres un ángel –le reprochó Sally mientras intentaba pegarle unas bonitas alas plateadas en el traje-.

- Viene a ser lo mismo –dijo la pelirroja en sus trece-. No me pondré esas alas ni ebria. Te dije que el traje de zanahoria era mejor…

- ¿Sabes qué, Lily? Me hartaron tú y tu estúpido traje de zanahoria –bufó la morena, arrojando las pequeñas alas al suelo con enfado-. Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres ir desnuda, ve, no me interesa; sólo intento ayudarte a que el traje quede bien y si tú no pones voluntad es imposible –tomó su disfraz de encima de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño con malhumor-. Me voy a cambiar –añadió dando un fuerte portazo que hizo retumbar las paredes del dormitorio-.

- No es por defenderla ni nada por el estilo, Lils, pero Sally tiene razón –comentó Amber sin rodeos-. Además las alas te quedan bonitas¿por qué no quieres ponértelas?

- Porque pareceré deforme –respondió la pelirroja-. Imagínate, dos alas saliéndome de la espalda… ¿acaso es eso lo que en este mundo se puede llamar normal?

- ¡Es parte del disfraz, Lily! –exclamó la castaña incrédula-.

- Bueno, pues entonces yo no quiero ser parte de él –le espetó la joven. Giró sobre sí misma y se miró al espejo-. Estoy hecha un asco –añadió tirando uno de sus mechones rojizos con cara de disgusto-.

Sus palabras eran totalmente inciertas, pues estaba bellísima. Llevaba un pequeño vestido similar al de una bailarina de ballet color blanquecino con tules llamativos bordados en plateado sin tirantes, mientras que en los pies tenía unos zapatitos delicados parecidos a los de la misma danza haciendo juego. Sally le había hecho un peinado muy bonito que consistía en un rodete que dejaba caer varios mechones ondulados pelirrojos de la chica, los cuales enmarcaban a un perfecto rostro maquillado como una muñeca de porcelana y se enroscaban delicadamente en su antifaz platinado por donde se podían ver sus intensos ojos verdes. Lo único que le faltaba para ser un verdadero ángel eran las brillantes alas que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

- ¡No digas tonterías!- dijo Amber-. Estás hermosísima. Ahora ponte esas alas ya¿quieres?

- No –negó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos encaprichada-. No me las pondré y no me las pondré; nada va a hacer que cambie mi opinión

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Lily tenía pegadas las alas plateadas a su espalda luego de que a Sally le agarrara un ataque de histeria y la amenazara con que le escribiría una carta a Potter diciéndole que la pelirroja lo amaba enloquecidamente. Lily había tomado a la amenaza como algo realmente aterrador, de modo que había aceptado a regañadientes colocarse las "estúpidas alas de pajarito", como ella las había denominado. Las tres jóvenes descendieron la escalera que llevaba a la Sala Común, para luego dirigirse directamente hacia el Gran Salón, en donde se desataría la fiesta.

- Espero que haya mucha bebida con sabor a sangre –bromeó Sally, pues ella llevaba un traje de vampiresa, que por cierto era demasiado provocativo para el gusto de sus amigas. Aunque en realidad, cuando lo había comprado era muy reservado, pero al parecer las Babies B se habían salido con la suya y lo habían recortado todo en forma de venganza, pero Sally había quedado muy agradecida ya que el traje había quedado mejor que antes-.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, las tres chicas ahogaron un grito de asombro. La decoración del lugar sí que parecía una verdadera casa fantasma. Había esqueletos, calabazas, murciélagos y velas por doquier, además de telas fantasmales y una enorme bola de boliche en el centro que hacía un estupendo juego de luces.

- ¡Hey, chicas!

Las muchachas se giraron para ver quién las llamaba. Peter Pan se les acercaba con una sonrisa divertida y agitando la mano en forma de saludo; aunque las chicas ya habían adivinado de quién se trataba.

- Bonito disfraz, Aaron –rió Sally-. Seguramente vienes a buscar a tu Wendy ¿verdad?

Lily y Amber rieron con ganas, mientras su amigo fruncía el entrecejo.

- ¿Y tú a quién vienes a buscar, vampiresa?- se burló el pelirrojo-. ¿Al murciélago, Snape?

Amber rió más fuerte, pero Lily arqueó una ceja en señal de disgusto.

- No se metan con él –les advirtió con enfado-.

- Oh, lo lamentamos mucho, ángel de la guarda –dijo Aaron solemnemente haciendo una reverencia ante Lily, que hizo un esfuerzo para no sonreír-. Amber, qué guapa estás –añadió dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amiga, quien estaba vestida de India-. Dispárame con tu flecha de amor hacia mi corazón –susurró dramáticamente poniéndose una mano en el pecho y señalando una de las flechas que Amber llevaba en la espalda-.

- Creo que estar con tus unineuronales amigos te ha afectado el cerebro –sonrió Sally mordazmente-.

- Yo también te quiero, Sally –dijo él sonriente-.

La morena resopló y dirigió la vista hacia la pista de baile, en donde varios alumnos conversaban y bebían diferentes bebidas.

- Espero encontrar a alguien con quien pasar la noche –comentó escudriñando cada rostro masculino-. No me gustaría quedarme sola

- Cualquier cosa te quedas conmigo –dijo Amber encogiéndose de hombros-. A mí nadie va a sacarme a bailar, de modo que me quedaré sola

- Anda, y sube tu autoestima, mujer –le dijo Aaron pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. Si estás guapísima. Ningún hombre podría resistirte –le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara-.

- Sí, Am, ve y búscate un chico-la animó la morena-. O dos o tres, no sé los que sean necesarios… ¡Ouch¿Por qué me pegas?- protestó cuando Lily le pegó un codazo-.

- No insinúes a nuestra amiga a convertirse en una chica fácil –le reprochó la pelirroja-.

- Am no necesita muchos hombres –dijo Aaron terminando con la discusión al ver que la morocha iba a protestar-. Para eso me tiene a mí –añadió sonriente. En aquellos momentos una movediza melodía comenzó a sonar-. ¿Bailas?- propuso ofreciéndole un brazo a la castaña-.

- Desde luego –sonrió ésta siendo arrastrada por su amigo hacia la pista en donde varias parejas habían comenzado a mover el esqueleto-.

- Bueno –suspiró Lily-. Supongo que sólo quedamos tú y yo…

- ¿Estás bromeando?- inquirió su amiga con incredulidad-. ¡Yo me voy a buscar a algún hombre! Adiós, Lils –y dicho eso desapareció entre el mar de gente, arrastrando su capa negra-.

- Genial –murmuró la pelirroja malhumorada-. Simplemente genial. Me he quedado sola –bufó resignada y se dejó caer en un sillón cercano a una mesa de bebidas-.

o o o

- Este es el momento en el que me arrepiento de tener una novia –comentó Sirius mientras observaba a las muchachas que pasaban por el salón-.

- Lo hubieses pensado antes, amigo –sonrió James palmeándole la espalda amistosamente-. Oh, no… ahí viene Bridget, será mejor que me vaya… -añadió con disgusto-. No quiero que se me cuelgue encima y no me deje disfrutar…

- Espera que yo voy contigo –informó Sirius. Sabía que si venia Bridget también venía Barbara, y realmente no tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella-.

- Padfoot, hazte responsable de tu novia –lo regañó Remus, pero era demasiado tarde: sus dos amigos ya se habían ido. Suspiró con cansancio, pero sonrió casi al instante al ver a las chicas acercándose-. Hola, muchachas, están encantadoras

- Gracias, Remus –sonrieron las tres a coro. Todas llevaban el mismo traje de muñeca Barbie, con el típico mini-vestido rosa chicle ajustado, un antifaz haciendo juego y se habían teñido el cabello rubio (excepto Bridget que ya lo tenía) con poción _colorizante_-.

- ¿Han visto a Siri?- preguntó Barbara escudriñando a la multitud-.

- Para nada –negaron Peter y Remus a la vez con inocencia-.

- ¿Y tampoco a Jimmy?- inquirió la rubia-.

Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza.

- Bueno, nos vamos a buscarlos –informó Barbara-. Hasta luego

Las tres muchachas se abrieron paso entre la multitud rápidamente meneando sus cinturas al caminar.

- Si los encuentran, están muertos –comentó Peter bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida-.

- Prongs no creo, pero te aseguro que Padfoot si –afirmó Remus-.

- Ajá… eh¿Moony?

- ¿Si?

- ¿De qué estás disfrazado?

- Ya te lo dije, Wormtail –respondió el castaño cansinamente-. De Gregory McCovich

- Sí, pero ¿quién diablos es?

- ¡El inventor de la industria de Chocolate más grande de Gran Bretaña!- exclamó Remus incrédulo, como si su amigo le estuviera preguntando cuánto es dos más tres-.

- ¿Y se vestía así, como un campesino?- inquirió el chico con una risita señalando el atuendo del licántropo-.

- Al menos no se vestía de una Quaffle, como ciertas personas que yo conozco –le espetó irónicamente el castaño refiriéndose a Peter, quien estaba vestido de una gran pelota rojiza-.

o o o

- Dos jugos de naranja, por favor –pidió Sirius sentándose cómodamente en un taburete de una de las barras-.

- Enseguida –asintió el mozo sirviéndoles los vasos-. Aquí tienen

- Muchas gracias –dijo James bebiendo un largo sorbo y volviendo a dejar el vaso en su lugar-. Dime, Pad¿vas a engañar a tu novia esta noche?

- No lo digas así, que suena feo –lo regañó Sirius mientras giraba el vaso de jugo varias veces sobre su mismo eje-; digamos que iré a dar una vuelta por ahí con unas cuantas chicas y luego volveré

- ¿No sientes cargo de conciencia?- inquirió el joven de lentes arqueando una ceja-.

- Vamos, Prongs, ambos sabemos que ella también lo hace… sino ¿cómo explicas la corbata azulada que yo jamás compré sobre la cama de Barbie el otro día?

- Supongo que tienes razón… -repuso James y bebió otro trago-.

- Por supuesto que la tengo –afirmó Sirius-. En realidad, Barbie y yo no tenemos nada serio… aunque lo aparentemos

- Desde luego que no tienen nada serio si se van por ahí a revolcarse con quien se les cruza para luego volver como inocentes angelitos –comentó el chico de cabello revuelto sarcásticamente-.

- Ja, ja, qué gracioso eres, Prongsy –sonrió Sirius mordaz-.

- Lo sé –repuso su amigo con una sonrisa traviesa-.

Los ojos de James se desviaron de su amigo y observaron a la multitud que en aquel momento bailaba una canción muy movida. Todos estaban bailando animadamente… bueno, casi todos, porque una muchacha estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de una barra con expresión aburrida… una hermosa muchacha de blanco que si no se equivocaba era quién creía…

- Padfoot¿me disculpas un momento? Tengo que ir al baño

- Claro, hermano, aquí te espero –respondió Sirius con aire despreocupado para luego vaciar su vaso de un solo trago-.

James se dirigió hacia la chica mezclándose entre la multitud lentamente. Pese a tener un antifaz plateado reconocía a la chica; era incapaz de no saber quién era si se pasaba el tiempo mirándola. Estaba tan hermosa, que hasta le agarró un cosquilleo en el estómago; pero con su típico valor de Gryffindor, se acercó a ella elegantemente.

- Buenas noches, señorita¿le apetece bailar?

Lily levantó la mirada extrañada. Un joven con un sombrero, antifaz y capa negra le tendía una mano invitándola a la pista. Le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no podía distinguir de quién se trataba.

- Por qué no –se limitó a responder la pelirroja sonriendo y siendo ayudada por el muchacho a levantarse del asiento, quien no cabía en sí de felicidad-. Disculpa, pero¿nos conocemos?

La placidez que James sentía en aquel momento se desinfló como un globo al cual le clavan un alfiler; ¿acaso no lo distinguía¿Era por eso que había querido bailar con él¡Y él que creía que por fin lo había aceptado! Se sintió frustrado, pero de repente una lamparita se prendió en su cabeza. Si ella no sabía quién era… podrían pasar la noche juntos sin saberlo. Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

- Pues, sí –se limitó a responder él-. Bueno, al menos yo te conozco perfectamente, Lily Evans; me atrevería a decir que soy tu admirador secreto –añadió tomándole la mano delicadamente y besándosela sin dejar de observarla-

La pelirroja se ruborizó ligeramente.

- ¿Admirador secreto?- repitió-. No sabía que tenía uno

- Pues ahora lo sabes –repuso él con una sonrisa-. ¿Vienes?- preguntó entregándole su brazo-.

Lily lo pensó un momento antes de contestar. Tenía dos opciones, de las cuales una era rechazar la oferta y quedarse contando baldosas toda la noche sentada en un sillón o la otra que consistía en aceptar la propuesta y pasar una noche espléndida junto a un guapísimo enmascarado que no sabía quién rayos era. Definitivamente, a pesar de ir contra sus principios, la segunda opción era mucho más tentadora.

o o o

- ¡Deme un whiskey, AHORA MISMO!

El grito de Barbara resonó en toda la barra apartada de la pista, e hizo que Remus, quien estaba a unos pocos centímetros de allí se sobresaltara y volcara su bebida.

- ¿Barbie¿Qué sucede?- preguntó desorientado-.

- ¿Qué, qué sucede?- repitió la castaña enfurecida a grito pelado-. ¿Me preguntas qué sucede¡Sucede que a tu amigo, o sea a MI novio, se lo ha tragado la tierra y no aparece por ningún lado!

- Bueno, ya aparecerá… tal vez haya ido al baño…

- ¿AL BAÑO?- el aullido de Barbara aturdió su tímpano dolorosamente-. ¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE HAYA IDO AL BAÑO, REMUS¡NO ME VENGAS CON PAVADAS!

- Barbara, tranquilízate… -susurró él intentando calmarla, pues las miradas se clavaban en ellos y realmente le incomodaba que lo observaran-.

- ¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE SIRIUS SE HA IDO POR AHÍ CUANDO DEBERÍA ESTAR CONMIGO?

- Señorita, por favor le voy a pedir que se calme… -intervino uno de los mozos-.

- ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA CALMARME!-chilló ella fuera de sí-. ¡TRAÉME UN WHISKEY TE HE DICHO!

- No hasta que se calme…

- ¡QUE NO ME CALMO NADA¡TRAÉME EL WHISKEY, MALDITO EMBUSTERO!

El mozo le entregó la bebida claramente asustado y se marchó hacia la otra punta. Muchos de los que estaban consumiendo bebidas, soltaban risitas y señalaban a Barbara quien había arrojado al suelo su antifaz dejando ver su rostro rojo de ira.

- Barbie, el alcohol no es la solución a los problemas… -murmuró Remus quitándole el vaso de whiskey de su alcance-.

- Dame eso, Remus –exigió la castaña intentando quitárselo de las manos-. Es mi whiskey

- Pues entonces despídete de él –repuso Remus. A continuación colocó el vaso boca abajo-. Adiós, whiskey, te extrañaremos –añadió viendo como el líquido caía dentro de una maceta cercana-.

- ¡Remus¿Qué diablos haces?- gimió la chica-. ¡Mozo, otro whiskey!

- No –dijo él con firmeza golpeando la barra con el puño. El mozo lo observó con cara de "mejor no me meto con estos locos"-. Barbie, tranquilízate y olvídate del alcohol

- Pero Sirius no aparece… -dijo ella compungida-.

- ¿Y eso qué? Ven aquí y siéntate. Ya aparecerá

Barbara, se sentó junto a Remus y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de éste.

- Gracias por cuidarme, Remus

- Ni que lo digas –repuso él sin saber muy bien qué hacer con la chica sobre él-.

- ¿Me acaricias el cabello?

- ¿Qué?- inquirió el castaño-.

- ¡Que me acaricies el cabello!- respondió la muchacha mirándolo con reproche-. Eso me calma

- Pero…

- Hazlo, ya.

- Uhmm… bueno, está bien –aceptó Remus con incomodidad, y comenzó a hacerle suaves caricias en la cabeza-.

- Más notables, por favor, que no siento nada –reclamó la castaña-.

Remus rodó los ojos.

o o o

- Otro jugo, por favor

- Que sean dos

Sirius giró la cabeza. Una muchacha vestida de vampiresa le sonreía provocativamente y se había sentado junto a él con la evidente idea de no sólo tomar un jugo.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- preguntó mientras tomaba el vaso que el mozo le entregaba-.

- Desde luego que no –respondió él con una mueca arrogante y guiñándole un ojo-. Dime¿nos conocemos?

Raramente la chica le parecía familiar. Tal vez había salido alguna vez con ella, quién sabía, y si era así no lo recordaba. Según lo que podía ver, ya que el antifaz le tapaba bastante la cara, era que se trataba de una muchacha muy bonita de modo que no iba a permitir que se le escapara.

- No lo sé, jamás te había visto –contestó la joven con toda sinceridad-. Pero, eso no importa¿verdad? La idea es pasarla bien

- Sí –repuso él con una sonrisa. Esa chica le caía bien-. Y dime¿viniste sola?

- Oh no, con mis amigas… pero bueno, ellas estarán haciendo de las suyas¿no?

Soltó una risita que Sirius acompañó.

- ¿Y tú?

- Pues también he venido con mis amigos… en realidad estaba esperando a uno de ellos a que viniera del baño, pero creo que al parecer se ha perdido…

- Oh, el viejo truco del baño –murmuró Sally por lo bajo-.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Oh, vamos, chico: tu amigo no ha ido al baño. Seguramente se habrá encontrado a alguien con quien pasar la noche…

- No lo creo –negó Sirius-. Él no va a estar con ninguna chica hoy. Está loquísimo por una que no le da ni la hora. Dijo que si no era con ella, no era con nadie –añadió bebiendo un poco de su jugo-.

- Eso si es estar loco –admitió Sally imitando a Sirius y bebiendo de su vaso-. Hay tantas chicas en el mundo… ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con una que no te registra?

- Tienes toda la razón – le concedió Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza-. Sabes, me gusta como piensas

- Lo mismo digo –sonrió la chica. A continuación dirigió la vista hacia la pista, en donde un par de parejas bailaba una canción lenta y suave-. ¿Vienes a bailar?

- Me temo que no me gustan los lentos –admitió Sirius-.

- Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas…

- Has cometido un grave error –informó el moreno fingiendo solemnidad-. Jamás me llames aguafiestas. ¡Vamos a bailar!- exclamó tirando de ella, quien rió y lo siguió traqueteando-.

o o o

- Y vuelta y vuelta y vuelta y otra más…

Lily reía con ganas mientras James la hacía girar y girar. Finalmente, un poco mareada de tantos giros, cayó hacia delante y se tuvo que agarrar de los hombros del joven para no caer.

- Perdona, tantas vueltas me han mareado –rió Lily-.

- Que hermosa sonrisa –susurró él tomándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos-.

- Gracias –dijo ella tímidamente desviando la mirada algo cohibida-. Uhmm… bonita noche¿verdad?- añadió cambiando de tema y dirigiendo la vista al cielo descubierto, pues estaban en los jardines del colegio y la vista era maravillosa desde allí-.

- No tan bonita como tú –repuso él sin dejar de observarla-.

Lily volvió a mirarlo. Aún con aquel antifaz misterioso se podía ver que el chico era guapo. Se moría por besarlo… pero, ni siquiera sabía quién demonios era.

- ¿No vas a decirme quién eres?- preguntó por tercera vez-.

- Arruinaría todo si te lo dijera –respondió James tomándola de las manos tiernamente-. Y te aseguro que no quiero que eso pase

- No va a pasar, sólo quiero saber quién eres… -susurró Lily intentando quitarle el antifaz suavemente; pero él fue más rápido y corrió la cara justo a tiempo-. No tengas miedo

- No tengo miedo –negó James-. Sólo que no quiero que sepas quién soy… -la pelirroja lo miró con reproche-… al menos por ahora

- Entonces¿luego me dirás?- dijo la chica rodeándole el cuello con los brazos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-.

- Desde luego, princesa –sonrió él apoyando su frente sobre la de ella-.

- No soy una princesa –le reprochó Lily divertida-. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy vestida de ángel?

- ¿Y para qué te disfrazas de algo que ya eres?

La pelirroja se sonrojó.

- Te gustan mucho los piropos¿verdad?- comentó sarcástica, pero aún con las mejillas rosadas-.

James rió.

- Sólo si te los digo a ti

Ella sonrió.

- Eres tremendo

- Supongo que gracias –dijo él sonriendo a lo que Lily rió-.

- ¿Cómo pueda ser que te haya visto y no sepa quién eres?- preguntó ella pensando de lo que se había perdido-.

- Tal vez no me ves con tanta atención como yo te veo a ti

- ¿Tan ciega puedo ser de no ver a un hombre tan guapo?

James se encogió de hombros divertido ante el comentario. De modo que Lily lo encontraba guapo¿eh? La tenía tan cerca… pero no quería arriesgarse a besarla por si metía la pata; sin embargo Lily parecía estar esperando a que él se arriesgara.

- ¿Besarías a alguien que no conoces?

La pelirroja sonrió.

- Sólo si es tan guapo y divertido como tú –se limitó a responder-.

James sintió como su respuesta recorría todo su cuerpo como un buen trago de Felix Felicis. Se acercó aún más a ella enroscando sus brazos en su cintura con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo. Jamás se había sentido tan ansioso y nervioso de besar a una chica. Nunca había temido que saliera mal ni que no fuera perfecto. Lily se aferró más a su cuello y se colocó en puntas de pie lista para recibir el beso; y cuando James rozó sus labios tan delicada y suavemente, sintió que desde aquel momento sólo existían ella y el joven enmascarado.

* * *

**FIN. Se terminó el fic ! espero q les haya gustado... n.n  
jajajajja, se la creyeron no? xP ; MENTIRAA! el fic continúa :D y aún queda muchoo por contar ;)  
Ahora sí, a responder sus lindos rr n.n :**

**_tedigoquesoyyo.. :_ **Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic ! n.n ; jaja, si da para pegarles a las tontas esas ¬¬ gracias por tu comentario :) besoo

_**Saiyuri11: **_Te encanta? q bueno :D ; gracias por tu rr n.n

_**nallemit:**_ yo también odio a Barbara ¬¬ es súper hueca! aunque Bridget no se queda nada atrás... me alegro q te haya gustado el cap; y no te preocupes q en este capítulo describí bien el traje de Lily :) jajaja, debo admitir que me súper divertí haciendo sufir a Peter... x) En fin, me alegro que te guste la historia:D gracias por tu rr n.n

_**Steff:**_ jajaja, sí parece q a Sirius le salió su lado femenino xP me alegro q te haya gustado el cap! n.n No,, lamentablemente el isfraz de Lils no es de Lola u.u ; de cualquier manera, espero q no te desilusione este :K pero en las Babies B si acertaste xD obvio q iban a ir vestidas todas iguales! si son huequísimas xP Sí, James es demasiado tierno :$ realmente Lily tiene q ser muy ciga para no ver lo q se pierde ajaja x) Muchas gracias x todo el apoyo, Steff ! ; te qierooo ♥

_**ana:**_ Ojlá se dé cuenta Sirius q valés más q Barbara xD ; jaja, gracias por el rr :)

_**::::Canuta.:y:.Lunatik:**_ te pareció un poco corto? bueno, espero q a este lo veas mejor n.n Yo tampoco leí nunca los lirbos de HP en inglés, pero sabía los sobrenombres x) jaja, gracias x tu rr :D besoss..

_**Andy:**_ jajaja, sí parece q Lily quería combinar a toda costa el disfráz de zanahoria con su pelo xD en este cap explico cómo es el traje de Lils detalladamente porq muchos tenían la intriga jaja :P espero q no se desilucionen :K Yo tmb las odio a las Babies B ¬¬ son súper huecas ! o.O jaja, sí podríamos fundar un club de Merodeadores :O lo llamaríamos... A.M.P.B.T (Asociación de Merodeadores Para Babear el Teclado) jajajjaja xD Que mal lo de la anécdota del vestido para ese casamiento.. u.ú ; esa modista tendría q dedicarse a otra cosa en vez de estar arruinando telas xP jajajaja, cómo me reí con eso de "lugar para comer" xD así q te dijeron " gracias divina" eh ;) opaa Andyy jaja :P Millones de gracias por las felicitaciones :$ y por todo el apoyo q me das n.n te adoroo, Andy ♥ besitoo (k :$

**_ladyblacksu:_** Sí, quién no odia a las Babies B? ¬¬ ; son huecas con ganas ehh xP y por supuesto q a la rata inmunda la odio : maldito ¬¬ sisisi, ya sé cuál es tu flogg :D gracias por firmar el mio! n.n un beso grande y gracias x el rr n.n

**_WeasleyGirL:_** me encanta q te encante xD jja, gracias x el rr n.n

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:**_ pufff, a mí también me tiene loca la escuela x.x ; quiero que se vengan las vacaciones de verano ahoraaa ! T.T jajaj, cualquiera daría un brazo por tener un Sirius tan cómico como este :P jaja, me alegro q te haya gustado el cap n.n besotee enorme, gracias x el rr :D

_**Lola Weasley:**_ Ay, yo también adoro a Aaron (L ; es q tan... no sé, peor me encanta xD espero q este cap se te haga mucho más largo :) un beso grande y gracias por el rr n.n

_**cclau:**_ me alegra q lo ames x) ; gracias x el rr :D

_**Alee.M:**_ q bueno q te haya gustado, Alee ! n.n Yo también odio a esas infradotadas ¬¬ jajaaja xD sí aprece ser q James posee una enfermedad que sólo la tiene él xP un besotee y gracias x el rr :D

_**priss potter:**_ trato de subir lo más seguido q puedo.. me alegro q te guste la historia :D ; gracias x el comentario ;)

_**Judith Malfoy:**_ muchos me han dicho que les pareció corto.. pero espero q este les parezca más larguito n.n ; gracias x el rr ! n.n

_**bele weasley:**_ jajaa, q no te afecte el cerebro por favorr xD ; jaj, gracias x el rr n.n

_**Carla:**_ no te enojes, trato de subir lo más pronto q puedo u.u ; gracias x el rr y ya te agregue :D

_**Luz Stanhouse:**_ ajaja, me alegro q te haya hecho reír xP ; el otro día me pasé por tu fic! está muy bueno la verdad... seguí así! (Y Gracias por el rr, Luz :)

_**srita de Padfoot:**_ wow! te entusiasma tanto como los de Hp verdaderos? me siento hiper halagada :$ muchísimas gracias tu comentario :D

_**Mar:**_ jajaaa, sí parece q Lily se rayó con la zanahoria, o tal simplemente tenía un pcoo de hambre xD Jajaa, inventaste una canción para la campaña??! O.O yo kieroo ver esooooo ! la próxima me la escribís eeh ! y me decís cuál es el ritmo de la canción jaja :P gracias x el apoyo, Mar :) besoteee, tqqm (LL

_**micky:**_ me alegro q te guste :D ; acá lo sigoo :)

_**tania!:**_ gracias por las felicitaciones ! n.n ; me alegro q te guste tanto :D

**Sólo me queda decirles GRACIAS a todos por los 111 reviews que me dejaron hasta el momento.. millones de gracias! hasta superé a mi otro fic! o.O  
Nos escribimos la próxima:)  
Espero sus nuevos reviews! n.n ; recuerden q pueden dejármelo con tan sólo hacer un click en el GO! de abajo, dejando su nombre y qué te pareció el fic :)  
Besotee enormee a todos ! (k**

**Ely**


	6. Bailando con el enmascarado II

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes y/o cosas que reconozcan, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la inteligente y admirada JK Rowling (: Lo demás es puro producto de mi querida imaginación n.n xD_

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SI, LO SÉ YA NO DEBEN SABER NI QUIÉN SOY DESPUÉS DE Q TARDÉ 3 SIGLOS EN ACTUALIZAR u.u LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR ESO, PERO ES Q ESTUVE CON EL COLEGIO A FULL Y DESPUÉS VINO LA SEMANA DE RELAX EN LA QUE NO PENSABA EN NADA MÁS QUE EN VACACIONES Y VACACIONES : Y A ESO SÚMENLE LOS NERVIOS DE MIS 15 (SOLO 14 DIAS, SOLO 14♥) + LAS CERO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR + LA IMAGINACIÓN Q NO VENÍA. PERO BUENO, YA ESTOY ACÁ CON EL 6TO CAP. PORQ HOY ME DIJE: "ELIANA, O LO TERMINÁS O LO TERMINÁS. BASTA DE TIEMPO" Y QUEDÓ ESTO (: ESPERO Q ESTÉN CONFORMES :$ DESPUÉS ME LO COMENTAN CUANDO LO TERMINEN DE LEER SI?  
NOS VEMOS ABAJO (:**

Capítulo 6:** Bailando con el enmascarado II**

- Aaron, aún no entiendo por qué estás aquí conmigo en vez de estar divirtiéndote con alguna chica guapa de por ahí

- ¡Pero si tú eres guapa! –exclamó su amigo mientras se sentaba junto a una de las barras e incitaba a Amber a que hiciera lo mismo-.

- Sí, claro –repuso ella con ironía acomodándose en su asiento-.

- Aún no entiendo por qué tienes la autoestima tan bajo, mujer –le reprochó Aaron-. Hace casi siete años que te conozco y jamás te he escuchado decir que te ves bien

- Es que nunca me veo bien –respondió la castaña con cierta amargura-. Siempre he dicho que Lily y Sally son demasiado guapas para andar conmigo

- Am, si no dejas de decir estupideces lamento que tendré que tirarte este vaso de licuado en la cara –comentó el pelirrojo divertido haciendo un amague con su copa-. Tal vez así te consideres más guapa…

- Que ni se te ocurra –murmuró Amber intentando apartarlo con ambas manos-.

- ¿Y que pasaría si te lo vuelco de verdad?- inquirió él girando la copa peligrosamente sobre la cabeza de su amiga-.

- Te haría sufrir las consecuencias –contestó ella intentando zafarse-.

- ¿Y qué si no me importa?- preguntó Aaron acercándose aún más a ella y con la copa a punto de volcarse sobre su cabeza-.

- No creo que no te vaya a importar –murmuró la chica casi a dos centímetros de su compañero-.

- Pruébame –susurró él a tal distancia que su aliento rozó el rostro de la muchacha-.

- ¡Ah, bueno, bueno¿De qué me perdí?

Tanto Aaron como Amber se giraron para observar a… ¿una Quaffle?

- ¿Peter?- inquirió el pelirrojo confuso-. ¿Eres tú?

- No, soy Albus Dumbledore –respondió el chico burlonamente-.

- Oh, disculpe señor director –dijo Aaron siguiéndole el juego mientras se ponía de pie para hacerle una reverencia a su amigo-; lamento haberlo confundido con semejante persona…

- ¡Hey!- protestó Peter dándole un leve empujón, mientras el pelirrojo reía-.

- Era broma, Pitt –dijo él volviendo a su asiento con una sonrisa en los labios-. Y bien¿qué hacías por aquí¿Aún no encontraste a tu media naranja?

- Hasta ahora no –respondió su amigo con cierta frustración-. Pero espero encontrar a alguien pronto… ¿y tú?

- ¿Es que acaso no la ves?- le reprochó Aaron alzando una ceja mientras señalaba a Amber-.

- ¡¿Así que tu amiga es tu alma gemela?!

- ¡No seas tonto, Pettigrew!- exclamó la castaña sonrojada-. Aaron y yo somos amigos. Sólo está bromeando, para variar

- Yo no estoy bromeando, es verdad –dijo el pelirrojo seriamente-. Tú eres mi alma gemela, Amber. Tú y yo estaremos unidos siempre y por siempre –cubrió las manos de las chicas con las suyas y la miró a los ojos-. ¡Te amo, Amber Greys; eres la luz de mi alma!- añadió desesperadamente-.

- ¿Cómo puedes vivir diciendo tantas pavadas al día?- inquirió su amiga burlona mientras Peter reía-.

- Bueno debo admitir que es divertido –sonrió él encogiéndose de hombros-.

o o o

- Te gustan las rosas¿verdad?

Sally se giró para ver al moreno (N/A: quien estaba vestido de cowboy/vaquero xD) y le sonrió brevemente.

- Sí –respondió mientras rozaba uno de los pétalos de una gran rosa roja que tenía enfrente-. Realmente Dumbledore ha escogido una muy buena decoración esta vez

Se hallaban en los terrenos, en la parte más cercana al castillo. Sirius había sugerido salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, excusándose de que estaba cansado de tanto bailar y quería disfrutar de la espléndida noche al aire libre; aunque en realidad el motivo de su propuesta había sido que había visto a Barbara cerca junto a Remus y realmente no tenía ganas de escucharla gritar que se suponía que debía estar con ella en vez de bailar con una perfecta desconocida y que Remus le echara la bronca por no estar pendiente de ella. Sabía que ambos tendrían razón, pero no le apetecía estar con Barbara en aquellos momentos. En aquellos momentos, su mente sólo divagaba sobre esa muchacha tan bella que tenía enfrente y que en aquellos momentos olía la rosa inspirando profundamente, como si quisiera posesionarse de aquel aroma. No sabía de quién podía tratarse, pero raramente le seguía resultando familiar… demasiado familiar para su gusto; pero aún así no conseguía adivinar quién se escondía detrás de la máscara.

- Oye¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sally mirando con un gesto de preocupación al moreno que parecía haberse perdido en su mar de pensamientos-.

- Uhmm… sí, lo lamento, me he tildado –se disculpó adelantándose hacia ella -. ¿Decías algo?

- No, sólo que estas rosas son extremadamente bellas. Se parecen mucho a las que cuido en mi casa; hasta diría que son idénticas

- Bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que Dumbledore las haya arrancado de tu jardín y las haya traído ¿verdad? Yo creo que no pudo resistirse a la tentación de hacerte feliz con una decoración que te gustara

Sally rió.

- Eres muy gracioso. Hacía tiempo que no charlaba con alguien tan divertido como tú. Últimamente los chicos son aburridos… el único que se salva es mi amigo, Aaron

- ¿Conoces a Aaron?- inquirió el moreno con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¿Aaron Mayer?

- Sí¿tú también lo conocés?- respondió ella sorprendida-.

- ¡Por supuesto! Somos íntimos amigos

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo también soy una de sus íntimas amigas

- Bromeas¿verdad?

La sorpresa que tenía Sirius pasó a convertirse en bronca. ¿Por qué demonios Aaron nunca le había presentado a aquella mujer tan… irresistible?

- No, no bromeo… vaya, lo que son las coincidencias ¿no?

Sirius asintió.

- Tal vez nos conozcamos

- Sí –respondió ella-. Para serte sincera me resultas demasiado conocido

- Igual a mí –dijo él sin dejar de observarla-. ¿Me dejarías…?- preguntó estirando la mano para quitarle el antifaz-.

- ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?- inquirió Sally esquivándolo-. Yo creo que enmascarados estamos mucho mejor

El moreno sonrió.

- Veo que te gusta el misterio –comentó mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella, quien también sonrió-.

- Y yo veo que estás un poco impaciente por besarme –dijo ella al ver que el muchacho cada vez se acercaba más a ella-.

Sirius se paró de golpe, ligeramente sorprendido por tal declaración.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy directa?- comentó fingiendo frustración-.

Sally rió.

- Muchas veces, mis amigas me lo dicen todo el tiempo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros-.

- Bueno, pues entonces supongo que querrás que yo también sea directo

- Eso estaría bien –repuso ella divertida-.

- ¿Puedo besarte?- preguntó él sin rodeos levantándole la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos-.

- Los besos no se piden, se roban –murmuró la chica-.

- Como quieras –susurró él antes de acercarse completamente a ella-.

o o o

Cuando Lily se separó de James, su gran asombro porque el chico besara tan bien no había disminuido ni un poco. Deseba seguir saboreando sus labios, seguir enroscando sus brazos en su cuello y que él le siguiera abarcando con sus fuertes brazos su cintura y acariciando sus mejillas. No sabía qué rayos tenía aquel chico; lo único que sabía era que le fascinaba estar allí con él por más de que se tratara de un completo extraño.

- Wow –fue todo lo que pudo dejar escapar-.

James sonrió tímidamente, dibujó una sonrisa que no lo caracterizaba mucho ya que siempre daba la sensación de ser intimidante y confiado. Pero en aquellos momentos no se sentía nada de eso. Lo único que sentía era que no sabía muy bien donde se hallaba parado, ni cómo se llamaba, ni tampoco cómo rayos había llegado hasta allí; lo único que sabía era que la persona que tenía enfrente no podía ser más perfecta. Pero cuando ella acercó sus manos delicadamente hasta la cara de él con intenciones claras de quitarle el antifaz, su alerta de seguridad en su cabeza empezó a sonar, por lo que la esquivó nuevamente con agilidad.

- No –susurró-.

- Pero¿por qué?- dijo Lily apenada-. ¿Por qué te quieres esconder de mí?

- No me quiero esconder de ti –negó James tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas-. Tú vas a ser la que te escondas de mí si me descubres

- No puedes saberlo hasta que veas mi reacción –dijo la muchacha-.

- Pues prefiero no arriesgarme –respondió él dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo-.

- Hey, mírame –murmuró la pelirroja tomándole el rostro para que la mirara-. No ocurrirá nada. Te prometo que no importa quién seas, no me enojaré contigo

- Sí lo harás –afirmó él-. Te conozco demasiado. Lily –sintió satisfacción al poder llamarla por su nombre sin que ella lo corrigiera-, vengo esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo; no quiero arruinarlo

- No lo arruinarás –negó ella sin dejar de observarlo-. Te lo prometo –añadió-.

James pareció dudar. ¿Y si de verdad no se enojaba¿Y si esa era la oportunidad para estar con la chica de sus sueños para siempre¿Qué perdía con intentarlo¿Que ella lo odiara hasta el fin de sus días? _Bueno, es lo que hace_, pensó, _no pierdo nada con embarrarla un poco más…_

- Está bien –murmuró sin saber lo que decía-.

Lily sonrió y se acercó más a él. James cerró los ojos. Estaba listo para oírla gritar que lo mataría en cualquier momento. Sintió como las suaves manos de Lily bajaban el antifaz lentamente... por un instante se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera se lo había sacado cuando un fuerte chillido empezó a sonar y ella se separó de él espantada.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con miedo-.

James sacó de su bolsillo una especie de pelota del tamaño de una nuez que brillaba intensamente emitiendo destellos rojizos y giraba mientras hacía sonar aquel espantoso chirrido. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: un merodeador estaba en problemas.

- Lo siento, debo irme… –dijo él rápidamente antes de guardarse la pelota en el bolsillo nuevamente-.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió Lily incrédula-. ¿A dónde¿Qué era eso?

- Otro día te lo explico –respondió sin darle mucha importancia. Luego la miró a los ojos-. Lily, gracias por esto. Juro que nunca lo olvidaré –le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse corriendo por los terrenos-.

- ¡Espera!- gritó ella-. ¡Cómo vas a explicarme si ni siquiera sé quién eres¡Espera!- repitió intentando alcanzarlo, pero el joven ya se había perdido de vista-.

Suspiró. Ella tampoco olvidaría aquella noche.

James corría desesperadamente por los terrenos. ¿Qué habría pasado para que interrumpieran su perfecta noche con Lily? De acuerdo, valía aclarar que por un lado había sido bueno porque si Lily lo hubiera descubierto, ahora estaría ahogado en lago. De repente, cesó sus pasos. Tenía en claro que un merodeador estaba en apuros, pues la "_bolilla ayudantil_" (no pregunten quién le puso ese nombre, es una larga historia) nunca se equivocaba, pero ¿cómo sabía de qué merodeador se trataba y dónde estaba? No llevaba el mapa con él. Bufó nerviosamente. ¿Y ahora qué?, pensó.

- ¡James¡JAMES!

El muchacho se giró haciendo que su capa negra se enroscara alrededor de su cintura.

- Padfoot¿qué ocurrió¿Tú eres el que está en problemas?

- No¿acaso no eres tú?- preguntó el moreno jadeante mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón para calmar su respiración, pues había venido corriendo-.

- No –negó el de lentes frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Dónde está Moony?

- No, tampoco es él –se apresuró a decir Sirius sabiendo a lo que se refería su amigo-. Olvidó su bolilla debajo de la almohada, yo la vi

Ambos se miraron.

- ¡Peter!- exclamaron a coro mientras salían corriendo hacia el castillo-.

o o o

- Remus, aún no te lo he preguntado, pero… ¿de qué demonios estás vestido?

- De Gregory McCovich –respondió-. El inventor de la industria de Chocolate más grande de Gran Bretaña –añadió al ver que Barbara abría la boca desconcertada-.

- Ah, y yo que pensaba que eras un campesino; es que te pareces mucho...

- Sí, ya me lo han dicho –la cortó él frunciendo los labios al recordar el comentario de Peter-. Parece que ya nadie lee las etiquetas de las ranas de chocolate y los turrones chocolatados para saber de donde vienen

- Pues no –dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo. Remus sí que era raro-. Sólo los compro y los como, aunque hace años que no pruebo una de esas ranas –comentó en tono soñador-; ya sabes, por las dietas.

- ¿Es que acaso todas las chicas están obsesionadas con su cuerpo?- inquirió el castaño desconcertado-.

- ¡Oh, por dios¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo Barbara escandalizada por su ignorancia-. ¡Es lo más importante del mundo estar en buena forma! –se giró hacia la barra-. ¡Eh, mozo¡Si tú, el que me mira con cara rara, quedate tranquilo que no te voy a pedir un wiskey! Tráeme un licuado, rápido por favor –sacó un pequeño espejo rosado de su cartera y observó su reflejo-. Oh, Merlín, tengo unas ojeras espantosas… debería haber usado más corrector ¿verdad¿Tú que opinas, Remus?- nadie contestó. Extrañada se giró hacia donde segundos antes estaba el castaño, pero en aquellos momentos ya no había nadie-. ¿Remus?- repitió observando alrededor-. Bah, quizá haya ido al baño –murmuró sin darle importancia y siguió observando su rostro en el espejo-.

o o o

- Quédate quieto, Moony, ni que te estuviéramos secuestrando

- Para tu información, Padfoot, eso parecería –comentó el castaño irónicamente-. Si me soltaras, tal vez sería más fácil; te recuerdo que sé caminar solo –el moreno lo soltó-. Gracias –añadió sacudiéndose la ropa-. ¿Y bien¿A qué se debe que me hayan raptado de esa forma?

- Se debe a que supuestamente Colagusano está en problemas y tú tienes el Mapa del Merodeador para saber dónde se encuentra –respondió Sirius-.

- ¿Cómo saben que está en problemas?

- La_bolilla ayudantil_ ha sonado y él es el único que no está aquí de nosotros –dijo James-.

- Pero si ha mi no me ha sonado nada –murmuró Remus arqueando una ceja-.

- Eso es porque te la olvidaste en la habitación, cabeza de ñoqui –le espetó el moreno rodando los ojos-. Vamos, abre ya el mapa¿quieres?

El castaño sacó un pergamino algo rajado de su bolsillo y lo apuntó con la varita.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

- Claro que son buenas, estamos tratando de salvar a Colagusano ¿no?

- Cállate, Pad –lo chistó James mientras se inclinaba sobre el mapa en busca de Peter-. ¡Aquí está!- exclamó señalando una pequeña mancha deformada con la etiqueta "Peter Pettigrew"-.

- ¿En la habitación?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo-. Y yo que pensaba que se lo habían comido los centauros o algo…

- Será mejor que vayamos a averiguar –comentó el licántropo no sin antes cerrar el mapa con un susurrante "¡Travesura realizada!"-.

o o o

- ¿Peter?

Los tres merodeadores asomaron la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, la cual se hallaba totalmente a oscuras en aquellos momentos y sin muchas señales de vida.

- ¿Colagusano¿Estás aquí?

Un fuerte ronquido les afirmó que se encontraba allí.

- No me digas que está durmiendo y nos llamó porque tenía una de sus tontas pesadillas porque juro que no vivirá para contarlo –susurró Sirius en tono amenazante-.

- ¿Peter?-lo llamó Remus mientras se acercaba hacia su cama-. ¿Te encuentras bien?-añadió descorriendo las cortinas-.

No hubo respuesta. El muchacho dormía plácidamente sobre su cama sin ningún signo de peligro o herida.

- ¡COLAGUSANO!- gritó Sirius furioso mientras le quitaba las sábanas de encima-.

- ¿Eh?- el nombrado se incorporó aún medio dormido mientras se refregaba los ojos con ambas manos-. ¿Me llamaban?

- ¿Acaso no se supone que estabas en problemas?- inquirió James-.

- ¿En problemas?- repitió la rata (N/A: perdón, no puedo evitarlo xD)-. ¿De dónde sacan esas ideas disparatadas?

- ¡Pero si la _bolilla ayudantil_ sonó y tú eras el único que no estaba en la fiesta!- exclamó el muchacho de lentes-. ¡Pensamos que te había pasado algo!

- ¿Qué sonó la _bolilla ayudantil_ dices? Pero si yo no… -de pronto sintió algo duro y redondo bajo la espalda. Palmeó y sacó una pelotilla idéntica a la de James-. Oh, se debe haber caído de la mesita de luz y lo presioné sin querer mientras dormía…

La cara de James no tenía expresión, pero la de Sirius indicaba claramente que el primero que se le cruzaba se convertiría en polvo.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, COLAGUSANO!-bramó fuera de sí mientras tomaba uno de los almohadones de la cama de Peter y se lo arrojaba en la frente-. ¡Por tu maldita culpa tuve que dejar a la chica más perfecta del universo¡IMBÉCIL!- le arrojó otro almohadón que le dio de lleno en la nariz-. ¡Me preocupé¡Creí que te había pasado algo¡Pero no¡Estabas aquí durmiendo como un ogro infeliz!- Peter recibió un fuerte almohadonazo en la cabeza que lo arrojó hacia atrás-.

- ¡Para, Padfoot, para!- exclamó Remus quitándole otro almohadón que había tomado el moreno de las manos-.

Sirius respiraba entrecortadamente. Nadie, pero absolutamente NADIE arruinaba sus citas sin pagar caro por ello.

- Morirás, Pettigrew –susurró fríamente. Peter se estremeció-. ¿Y tú no le dices nada al cabeza hueca?- le espetó a James quien no parecía salir de su trance-.

- Si tendría que decirle algo le diría que es el mayor imbécil del mundo y que arruinó la noche más perfecta de mi vida –respondió éste. A continuación se arrojó sobre la cama-. Estuve con Lily –comentó como si alguien le hubiese preguntado mientras observaba el techo-.

- ¿Qué tú qué?- dijeron los otros tres a coro-.

- Que estuve con Lily –repitió James tranquilamente-. La besé.

Los ojos de Sirius parecían salirse de la orbitas.

- No es posible –murmuró con voz apenas audible-.

- Si lo es –asintió su amigo incorporándose. Tenía un extraño humor, como si viviera en una nube de algodón y todo fuera tan maravilloso que no había necesidad de gritar-. Estuve con ella y la besé –volvió a repetir-.

- Pero, por todos los magos y brujas¿la hechizaste o algo?

- No –negó James-. Estuve con ella y la besé

- Si, eso ya lo sabemos –lo cortó el moreno haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-. Pero¿cómo hiciste?

- Estuve con ella y la besé –se llevó una mano a la boca. Aún sentía el sabor a cerezas que desprendían los labios de Lily y el aroma frutal de su pelo-. Estuve con ella y la besé –volvió a decir incapaz de creerlo. Recién caía que había estado con la pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño-.

Sirius lo miraba como si sufriera una contagiosa enfermedad.

- Déjame adivinar, estuviste con ella y la besaste ¿verdad?- preguntó con sarcasmo-.

James asintió con la cabeza sin reparar en el tono de burla de su amigo. El moreno miró a Remus preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.

- ¿Y ella se dejó besar?- dijo Peter incrédulo-. ¿Sabiendo que eras tú?

- Bueno… -dijo James quien parecía haber vuelto a la Tierra- no exactamente

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- soltaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo-.

- Quiero decir que ella no sabía que era yo

- ¿Te refieres a que estuviste con Lily sin revelarle tu identidad?- inquirió el castaño-.

- Más o menos… bueno, si

- ¿Eres conciente de que Evans te aniquilará cuando se entere?- le informó Sirius-.

- ¿Y quién dijo que iba a enterarse?

Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraron: la historia de "Ceniciento" estaba escrita.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAP. Y QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? UNA TREMENDA PORQUERÍA NO? xD DENEM SU OPINIÓN HACEINDO CLICK EN EL GO! DE ABAJO, ESCRIBIENDO SU NOMBRE Y SU COMENTARIO (: VAMOS NO CUESTA NADA, GENTE! ACASO NO SABEN Q LOS REVIEWS AYUDAN AL ESCRITOR A TENERSE MAS FE Y SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO? O SEA, SI QUIEREN Q CONTINÚE CON LA HISTORIA MÁNDENME RR PLISS :$ AHORA SI, A RESPONDERLOS :D ; ENCIMA SON UN MONTON :O :**

**_Pau:_ **me alegro q te gusten mis fics n.n ; gracias por tu RR!

**_Saiyury11:_** acá lo continúo (: ; me alegro q te guste n.n

**_cclau:_** jajaja, gracias por lo de q soy genial :$ si yo tmb pienso q muchos se van a querer matar después xD pero bueno, vale la pne acorrer el riesgo no:p gracias por tu review! n.n

_**OKEY15:**_ me alegra q te gustara "_Sweet Seventeen_" n.n ; si, muchos me han dicho q les encanta el personaje de Nat x)

**_Lady Black Su:_** me alegro q te haya gustado lo del beso (: ; jaja, si cuando se entere Lily definitivamente James va a morir ahogado u.u xD gracias x tu review, Su:) besitoo

**_ana:_** bueno tenía q ser un disfraz idota como él no? ajaj xD me alegra q te haya gustado n.n un beso, gracias x el rr :)

:**_:::Canuta.:y:.Lunatik:_** jaja, q sueret q justo q entraste estaba el cap :P ; me alegra q te guste el fic n.n un beso, gracias x el rr!

**_Anyels:_** aai me alegro q te guste tanto el fic :$, de verdad es todo un halago para mi (: jaja, bueno a quién no le gusta Sirius?! es tan babaaaaaa : xD gracias x tu rr :D

**_Judith Malfoy:_** acá actualizo, perdón por no actualizar tan pronto como me pediste x) pero acá estoy (: me alegra q te haya gustado :D gracias x el rr ! besos

**_Maruu.POtter: _** ajajajajaja xD no, Maru, te juro q casi más me descompongo con eso de "este capitulo ha rebazado todas mis espectativas!:P ok, no se ni de que diablos estoy hablando pero wow!" xD q risa :P nono llores! a mi tmb me encanta James, es tan aaaaaaaaa partible♥ no sé como Lily no lo aprovecha ¬ Si, definitivamente tenemos q hacer nuestro fans club de James Potter♥ no podemos dejar pasar una campaa para él ;) jaja, gracias x el review Maru, me caes re bien n.n sos re simpatica, enserio :D besos n.n

**_Caroo: _**q bueno q te enganches con el fic! n.n y gracias x los halagos :$ Solo tengo otro fic hecho, si entrás a mi perfil (haciendo click en Elii Evans) lo vas a encontrar :) ; se llama "Sweet Seventeen", ojalá puedas leerlo ;) En fin, caro, gracias por tu rr me encantó de verdad n.n un besote grandeee!  
- aai lei tu otro rr, y me di cuenta q ya leiste Sweet Seventeen x) me alegro q te haya gustado n.n jaja, me mató eso de "I ♥ fics de Eli" xD besitoo

**_muffingirl:_** me alegra q te haya encantado n.n ; gracias x el rr

**_Andy:_** se q esto fue hace siglos, pero me alegro q la hayas pasado bien en el viaje x) ; aunq el lugar olía a cebolla jaja xD me divertí leyendo todo lo q hicieron :P Vivís en Trenque Lauquen? O.O ah, ni idea xD sólo conozco una calle q se llama así cerca de mi colegio xP pero bueno,voy a averiguar donde queda y algún día te voy a ir a visitar y te voy a dar una brazo de oso grande (?) , no lo dudes :) ajaj :P Aaaai si yo tmb lei ese fic! está muy bueno :O me fascinó n.n ; pero no me había dado cuenta q se parecía :S lo hice sin intención u.u también está muy buena la continuación, por si no al leiste ;) cualqier cosa fijate en mis favoritos de mi perfil :D En fin, Andy, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS PR TU APOYO DE SIEMPRE. Sabé q te adoro y te agradezco un montón todo lo q hacés♥ Besito enormee, ojalá te guste este cap :$

**_tania:_** me alegra q te entretenga n.n ; mi otro fic lo podés leer haciendo click en mi perfil (en donde dice Elii Evans) ; fijate q se llama "Sweet Seventeen" n.n te pasaría el link, pero no me deja ponerlo ¬ así q vas a qtener q irte hasta mi perfil si lo qerés leer :P ojalá puedas :) gracias x el rr! bss

**_aleem:_** Remus con Barbara: mmm, nunca se sabe pero vas a tener q esperar hasta el final para saberlo maujaja (6) xD gracias x el rr n.n un besooo,

**_te digo que soy yo:_** me alegra q te encante n.n Si tuve un flog en terra, pero jamás puse un fanfic ahi xD así q debe de ser otra Eli :P gracias x tu rr :D bss

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_** O.O oh por dios q me fic no cause muertes ahogativas (?) ajaj xD si, será mejor q no comas, no qiero q mueras u.u ajaj :P aaai yo tmb qiero un James asi u.u ojalá existiera uno por acá cerca ¬ pero solo hay huecos ¬ ajaj :P ajaj, si Remus sacó su lado gracioso (?) ahre En fin, niña, gracias x el rr! n.n un besote, q estes de lo mejor (:

**_bl weasley: _**enserio mi fic te hace efeliz? me siento milagrosa :O ajaja xD si, es verdad pobre Remus se tiene q bancar a Barbara toda la noche ¬ pero bueno, la vida es cruel no? ahre :P un beso y gracias x tu rr!

**_nallemit:_** jaja, me alegro q te haya encantado! n.n Respecto a lo de Barbara y Remus no sabría decirte, lo averiguarás si seguis leyendo :) nunca se sabe si puede aparecer otra persona :O ahre misteriosa yo :P jaja, en fin, gracias x tu rr! n.n un besitoo grande

_**acrashwithjames:**_ jaja, esta Lily y su adicción a las zanahorias (?) ahre :P si, es una tonta ¬ como va a rechazar a James? si es un divino!♥ si las BABIES B son HUECAS ¬ yo tmb las odio u.u ojalá Barbara deje pronto a Sirius u.u jaja, gracias x el rr n.n muy lindo de verdad (L)

**_Miss-Sarah-Prongs:_** me alegro q te hayas enganchado n.n ; jaja a mi tmb me gusta lo meloso :$ o sea, un poco de tragedia tiene q haber pero el amor es lo q más tiene q florecer♥ wow! q frase me mande! O.O jaja, q sigas bien ! gracias x el rr ;D

**_Denu Black:_** ai me alegro q te haya gustado "Sweet Seveteen" n.n ; y gracias x los halagos :$ ajaj, no me culpes de tus risas che :P ahre, no no te preocupes q yo soy igual... el otro dia estaba viendo un video re gracioso en youtube y me reia sola adelante del monitor xD es lo más patetico, pero soy feliz riendome♥ ajaj :P Yo prefiero a James antes q a Sirius, pero igual los amo a los 2 (L jeje :P Gracias x tu rr! n.n ; bss

**_paula217:_** perdon por lo de no actualizar seguido, hago lo q puedo u.u ; no me qiero sentir muy rpesionada tmp porq qiero disfruta escribiendo :) sin embargo haré TODO lo posible por actualizar más rapido :) un beso y gracias x el rr

**_Mar: _**ajajajaaj xD aaai Mar, como me rei con eso de "¿Cómo vas a poner "FIN" asi como asi¿no pensas en los cardiacos?" xD jaja, nono, me hacia pis (?) aai yo tmb qiero un enmascarado asi :K ojalá existiera algun James por aca cerca.. u.u Sisi, ya hablé con tu prima y le mandé el mail con el mensaje para ash n.n gracias x la oportunidad! n.n En fin, Mar, gracias x todo tu apoyo, es fantastico haberte conocido y q seas tan buena♥ SEGUI ASI CON TU FIC Q ME ENCANTA:D ; un beso, se te re kiere n.n

_**Steff:**_ jaja, me alegro q te guste nena! n.n ; si yo tmb qiero un James asi u.u ojalá venga uno pronto a rescatarme a mi castillo (?) xD Me alegro q te haya gustado el disfraz de Lily n.n le inventé ese disfraz porq estaba sacada con q qeria q James le dijera "¿Para quñe te viste de algo que ya eres?" x) estoy loqisima :P Si, Remus es un divino♥ y yo tmb amo a Aaron n.n es tan no se, simpatico n.n jaj :P En fin, nena, MIL GRACIAS por las felicitaciones y todo tu apoyo, de verdad me es incondicional♥ unbesote enorme, te re qiero(L

**_natii:_** jaja, no te hagas adicta al fic q te hace mal! x) ; yo una vez me hice adicta a uno y te juro q hasta soñaba con él O.O jaja, gracias x tu review, nati :) besito (k

**_OKEY:_** jaja, me alegro q te guste :)

**_natta.lia.:_** me alegro q te encante n.n ; besos, gracias x el rr!

**_neriiblack:_** ai me q bueno q te guste n.n ; sisi, mi flog es /beautifultrio igual en mi perfil está ;) bss, gracias x el rr

**_little kiss,. : _**hago todo lo q puedo por subir :) ; pero te prometo q voy a hacer TODO lo posible por subir más seguido n.n WOW O.O me senti re importante cuando me dijiste q soy tu escritora favorita :$ aai me mori, muchas gracias! n.n jaja, no te preocupes q cuando se termine seguro voy a seguir escribiendo (: muchas gracias x los halagos :$ sos divina y me haces ruborizar :K jaja :P besitoo,

**_Agos: _**ajaja xD te imaginas una pelicula de mis fics? noe staria mal eh... voy a llevar las historias a algun productor de cine ahre xD muchisimas gracias x los halagos y el rr :$ un besote ENORME!

**_micky:_** jaja, ya te vas a enterar q va a hacer cuando se entere :P ; garcias por el review :)

**_anarroz!:_** jaja, si este james es tremendo :P ; gracias x el rr n.n bss

_**JULI:**_ me alegro q te guste la historia n.n ; la verdad no los tengo los capitulos contados :S pero calculo q seran bastantes (: ; gracias x tu rr! n.n besitoo

_**evis:**_ jajaja, se me vino a la mente Lily vestida de zanahoria y James de lechuga O.O ajaj, q chistoso :P Por si no te acordás, en este cap te dice como esta disfrazado cada uno ;D jajaaj, si desgrasiadamente los chicos guapos enmascarados solo se encuentran en la ficcion ¬ ajaj :P gracias x tu review :) besitooo,

**_Jime: _**me alegro q te guste :) ; garcias x el rr! n.n

**_ginny-potter 151:_** q bueno q leiste el otro fic tmb! n.n ; muchas gracias x los halagos :$ y por el review :)

**_tere:_** sisi, hago lo posible para actualizar :) ; gracias x el rr! n.n

**_paloma: _**intento actualizar lo más rapido q puedo, pero como le dije a otra chica: qiero disfrutar escribiendo, no sentirme presionada :) gracias x tus rr's! n.n besitoo

**_floor: _**acá subo, florr n.n ; me alegra q te guste :D un besote enormee!

**_rochii:_** acá subo :) ; me alegra q te guste el fic n.n bss, gracias x comentar :)

**_Pali Evans:_** hago lo q puedo para subir rapido. Como dije anteriormente "qiero disfrutar escribiendo, no sentirme presionada" muchas gracias x tu rr :D

**_Luz!: _**aaai si, James es un divino♥ ; lo AMO O.O qiero una para mi :$ jaja :P Todavía no se sabe lo q le va a decir Lils a James, pero tal vez pronto lo sepas :) gracias x todos tus halagos, Luz n.n besitoo enormee y gracias por comentar:D

**_Katie:_** me alegro q te encante (: ; gracias x el rr!

**_florgranger: _**me alegro q te guste :D ; besitoo :)

**_Vale: _**no sé si se te corto el mensaje o q, peor no lo entendi :S ; igual garcias x el coment x)

**_Lau:_** ajaja, Maruu qerés ser mi representante:O con mucho gusto... tal vez sea la prox JK Rowling, qien sabe (?) ahre :P gracias por leer la historia :$ aunq me de verguencita jaja :P besitooo :)

**PUFFFFF! CREÍ Q NO TERMINABA MÁS x.x ; FUERON 51 RR Q TUVE Q RESPONDER u.u PUFF, PERO MEJOR! PORQ ME ENCANTA Q ME ESCRIBA Y YO RESPONDERLES :D DE VERDAD, ME DIVIERO MUCHISIMO CON SUS COMENTARIOS :P ; ASÍ Q SIGAN APRETANGO EL GO! Y ESCRIBIENDO Q LES PARECIÓ ;D ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! n.n  
BESOS A TODOS,**

**Elii; ♥ **


End file.
